C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lulu
by Super Peach
Summary: Lucrèce, 25 ans et apprentie éleveuse de dragons, doit quitter pour un temps indéterminé Morokei, son monde pour la Terre du Milieu, en laissant derrière elle le confort du foyer familial et ses parents indignes pour une quête particulière. Elle va se retrouver dans des situations plus difficiles que prévu et son envie de se venger sur le premier venu sera plus forte que tout...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

J'ai mis pas mal de temps mais je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer dans ma toute première fanfiction! Totalement fan et impressionnée par l'univers de Tolkien, je me suis naturellement tournée vers le Hobbit! Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous soûler plus longtemps, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon histoire.

* * *

« N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule »

Ces paroles qui envahissaient le cerveau de Lucrèce lui laissaient comme un arrière goût de mensonge et une profonde angoisse. Son grand père avait dût accomplir la même tâche 60 ans en arrière, et son hérédité lui dictait un destin similaire. Soudainement, un grondement bestial sorti de son abdomen et dissipa ses doutes, il était clairement l'heure du dîner. Quelques pas et une ascension furtive d'escaliers, elle franchi enfin le pallier de sa maison.

Fille d'un pêcheur et d'une forgeronne, Lucrèce était une jeune femme de 25 ans apprentie éleveuse de dragon et, au grand dam de ses parents, toujours pas mariée. Il faut avouer que son caractère à la frontière de l'insupportable et son statut de moqueuse professionnelle faisait fuir tout être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde, « un esprit de démon sous un visage d'ange » comme disait son père. Déterminée, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut les anciens ! Cria t-elle.

\- Bonsoir ma puce, viens à table et expliques nous.

Sans se faire prier, Lucrèce retira ses affaires et se rua vers la cuisine. Pendant que sa mère s'activait en cuisine, son père était déjà installé, ses couverts fermement tenus. Inspirée par le vide qui régnait dans son estomac, Lucrèce imita la posture de son géniteur.

\- Alors, cette journée ? Questionna Ulfric, le père avec grand intérêt.

\- Riche en informations, je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de tout...

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est trop important ! S'indigna Arielle, la mère, ton départ est prévu quand ?

\- Dans une semaine pile, histoire de prendre le temps d'étudier les livres que les Conservateurs m'ont donné.

\- Et dire que l'on va te supporter encore une semaine... Quoique, à côté de 25 ans c'est plutôt dérisoire... songea Ulfric, le regard malicieux.

\- Merci pa, moi aussi je suis ravie de vivre à tes côtés ! grimaça Lucrèce.

\- Si je n'était pas si rouillée, je partirai avec toi songea Arielle, qui va te faire à manger et laver tes affaires, hein ?

\- Je pense qu'à mon âge j'en suis capable...

\- Et si il t'arrive quelque chose... s'inquiéta la mère pendant que le père levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je plains celui qui aura affaire à son caractère de cochon... murmura t-il.

\- Ahaha très drôle le vieux ! Grimaça Lucrèce.

Sur ce, Arielle arriva avec un plat fumant dans la salle à manger. Petite et menue, son visage poupon et son regard débordant de générosité cachait un mental de guerrière et une obstination à toute épreuve. Avant de s'installer a table, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui inondait la joue gauche de sa fille et y déposa un baiser furtif. Peu encline aux démonstrations tactiles, celui ci poussa un infime grognement tout en remplissant son assiette à ras bord.

\- Les grosses fesses vous guettent ma chère, commenta son père.

\- Je fais des réserves, si jamais je suis incapable de me nourrir, répliqua t-elle, un regard en coin vers sa mère.

\- Ton père a raison, en plus tu as un peu repris ses derniers temps, et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir comme ta tante !

La fatigue plus forte que sa verve habituelle, Lucrèce se contenta d'un soupir en guise de réponse. Pour mettre fin à cette joute verbale, elle reprit un air sérieux et expliqua en détail sa journée particulière : la rencontre avec les anciens collègues de travail de son grand père, son importance passée et le déroulement de sa mission très spéciale. Malgré l'inquiétude et les nombreuses questions qui inondaient son cerveau, Lucrèce ressentait une certaine excitation, une envie grandissante de vivre une aventure hors du commun et de découvrir un monde nouveau.

La soirée filait à une vitesse folle, et les bras de Morphée était de plus en plus tentants.

La semaine avant le voyage en Terre du Milieu se déroula normalement. Lucrèce continua de travailler aux côtés de son instructeur, passa son temps libre avec Préséa, sa meilleure amie et se pencha sur les documents concernant sa quête, et plus particulièrement sur la carte d'Erebor, la destination finale. Tout ceci devait rester plutôt confidentiel, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait croire à son patron à un déménagement, alors que seule sa famille et son amie étaient au courant. La veille du moment fatidique, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son grand père maternel. Elle ne l'avait que peu connu, mais grâce aux nombreuses histoires le concernant, elle l'avait érigé au rang de modèle. Courageux et avide de découvertes, il avait descellé les plus incroyables secret de Morokei, monde lié à la Terre du Milieu. Lucrèce éprouvait une fierté incommensurable à l'idée de marcher sur ses pas, mais l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur embrumait son enthousiasme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses connaissance et son amour pour les dragons constituaient un sérieux avantage. Car malgré les avertissements répétés sur Smaug le Terrible, elle était intimement convaincu que celui ci devait partager des points communs avec les dragons qu'elle côtoyait, soit un profond respect de la race humaine.

Avant de s'endormir, la même phrase résonna dans sa tête comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine,

« N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule ».

* * *

C'est tout pour ce prologue (court? oui, je sais...) mais j'espère que ce début vous a plu! Et si jamais vous avez un besoin incontrôlable des vous exprimer, que ce soit pour une critique positive comme négative, n'hésitez pas : ) Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé!

Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de temps et a la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Voici le premier chapitre et le début des embrouilles pour Lucrèce, avec des adieux déchirants, de l'alcool, une rencontre avec une partie de la compagnie!

**LuunaCrazy: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Ne t'inquiètes pas Lulu à l'air d'être une petite guerrière mais elle a aussi des faiblesses qui vont ressortir pour diverses raisons! Pas d'inquiétudes pour Bilbo non plus, elle ne peut pas espérer meilleur allié que lui dans les moments difficiles, et comme l'union fait la force, ces deux là ont tout intérêt à s'allier contre les crises de colère de certains... Sinon Mario va bien, il bosse pas mal en ce moment ( :.

* * *

C'est sans surprise que Lucrèce passa la nuit la plus longue de sa vie, ponctuée par des maux de ventre intenses, de quelques rêves absurdes et beaucoup de «et si». Elle se leva péniblement, ne voulant quitter ses draps qui, pour la première fois de son existence possédaient une importance particulière. Elle aurait voulu tout amener avec elle, sa chambre la vaisselle et même ses jouets d'enfance, quitte à sa briser le dos, et c'est raisonnablement qu'elle fourra dans son sac déjà bien rempli, le plus beau cadeau de ses 18 ans, une broche en or représentant un dragon. Tandis qu'elle contemplai son bien, un bruit venant de sa porte la retira de ses pensées.

\- Oui j'arrive dans une minute !

Avant de sortir de son antre, Lucrèce ouvrit frénétiquement les volets et la fenêtre de sa chambre afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère matinale. Elle se rendit compte de l'importance de ces instants de vie, on ne peut plus simple. Elle esquissa un sourire involontaire, et se décida à rejoindre ses parents pour un ultime petit déjeuner. Et comme chacun matin, midi et soir, même tableau : pendant qu'Arielle effectuait des allers retours incessants entre la cuisine et la salle à manger tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Ulfric patientait à table, un œil collé tandis que l'autre inspectant la nourriture qu'il allait ingurgiter. Sans bousculer les habitudes, Lucrèce s'assit en face de son paternel.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander si chacun de nous a bien dormi, n'est ce pas ? Commença t-il.

\- Étrangement, nos têtes suffisent comme réponse... Conclu Lucrèce.

Sur ce, Arielle compléta la tablée, et tous restèrent immobiles. Préoccupés par cette journée particulière, aucun des trois ne pouvaient avaler quoi que ce soit et pourtant, ce n'était pas les bonnes odeurs qui manquaient à l'appel.

\- Je suis sure que ton grand père est très fier de toi. Assura Arielle.

\- Pour le moment je n'est pas fait grand chose, à par perdre l'appétit, je ne vois pas... Bougonna Lucrèce.

\- C'est déjà colossal d'accepter la quête qui t'attend sans nous faire une crise d'hystérie. Tu te souviens quand tu était petite ? Regarde les cheveux blancs de ton père, tu fais le rapprochement maintenant ? Exclama Arielle.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de suivre ton exemple, chère mère ? Ironisa Lucrèce.

\- Ta fille a raison, elle n'est pas la seule responsable de mes soucis capillaires ! Et dire que mes beaux cheveux noirs me donnaient un charme fou... Exagéra Ulfric.

Pendant que ce dernier passaient ses doigts dans sa chevelure plus sel que poivre, les deux femmes se regardèrent de manière consternée. Rappelées par le soucis de ponctualité, elles se levèrent en même temps pour débarrasser la table qui n'avait pas été chamboulée.

\- Laisse moi faire, tu devrais te préparer, conseilla Arielle.

Sans un mot, Lucrèce se rendit dans la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin, elle prit sa douche puis se coiffa sommairement. Avant de passer à l'étape ultime, le maquillage, elle se détailla dans le miroir. Sa peau laiteuse laissait apparaître quelques rougeurs à cause de l'eau fraîche qu'elle venait de passer, et vit réapparaître ses yeux marrons avec un cerclage vert presque invisible lorsqu'elle retira ses longs et épais cheveux proche de l'obscurité qui masquaient un partie de son visage. Avant de se perdre d'avantage dans de sombres pensées, elle se poudra les paupières pour agrandir ses petites yeux et colora ses cils timides de noir. Elle finit par geste incontournable, le dessin de ses sourcils qu'elle jugeait clairs et trop peu nombreux, vestiges de la blondeur de son enfance.

Une fois le rituel terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, l'heure de partir étant proche. Elle quitta avec plaisir son pyjama, ou du moins cette chose rose bonbon agrémentées de dentelles à la limite du morbide. C'était un cadeau de sa mère et un des sujets de railleries préféré de son père. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de voyage, pressée par l'humidité qui avait envahi la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une tenue qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, soit un pantalon noir moulant mais terriblement confortable, un haut manche longue vert bouteille simple au possible, et une veste noire. Elle empoigna rapidement son sac préparé depuis la veille et en inspecta le contenu, au cas où : une bourse d'or offerte par les Conservateurs, des rechanges, une pile de documents sur la Terre du Milieu, quelques effets personnels et bien sur, la carte d'Erebor. Rien ne manquait à l'appel, et Lucrèce se précipita hors de sa chambre, sans y consacrer un regard, jugeant que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Arielle et Ulfric l'attendait dans l'entrée, un immense sourire au lèvres comme pour cacher la moindre inquiétude.

\- On y va mon chaton ? Questionna la mère.

\- Où ça ? Taquina Lucrèce.

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire en coin, la petite famille partit enfin. Ils avaient rendez vous à 10 heures près de la sortie de la ville, au Palais des Conservateurs.

* * *

Le terrible moment des au revoir était là. Lucrèce se tenait face à ses parents et restèrent à se contempler en un silence qui fut rompu par les légers sanglots de son père. Sur ce, Arielle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur qu'elle communiqua à sa fille.

\- Aller pa' ressaisit toi, penses aux vacances qui t'attendent ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

\- Semi vacances... Bouda le paternel.

\- Tient ma libellule, Souffla la matriarche.

\- C'est joli... Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna Lucrèce.

\- Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Répondit Arielle.

\- Bon, je devrai y aller avant que les vieux derrière nous fassent une crise cardiaque. Taquina Lucrèce.

\- Revient vite, en un seul morceau, et avec un gentil jeune homme veux tu ? Implora Arielle.

\- Penses à ramener des spécialités locales ! S'écria le père.

\- Seulement si vous me promettez de garder ma chambre, Ironisa Lucrèce.

\- Je te l'avais dit chérie, on ne pourra pas avoir de bureau... Ronchonna Ulfric.

Sans répondre, Arielle sauta dans les bras de a fille, suivi de son mari. Après une étreinte forte en émotions, Lucrèce rejoignit les Conservateurs, perplexes quand à sa remarque sur leur état de santé.

* * *

L'arrivée en Terre du Milieu n'avait rien de la cure thermale tant espérée, mais était plutôt brutale et douloureuse. Au lieu de déposer ses pieds sur cette Terre exotique, c'est son visage qui goûta en premier le monde inconnu. Quoique l'herbe était sûrement meilleure que la flaque de boue évitée de justesse. Un peu sonnée, Lucrèce se leva péniblement sous les railleries d'inconnus visiblement soûls. Entre la fréquentation douteuse, la nuit et l'humidité envahissante, elle se croyait sur l'archipel d'Irileth, une sorte de quartier général pour les hors la loi de Morokei.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la route pavée qu'elle aperçu dès que ses pieds étaient bien ancrés au sol. Le fait d'arriver à une horaire obscure alors qu'elle quitta Morokei en milieu de matinée ne la surprenait aucunement, les Conservateurs l'ayant préalablement informée sur la durée réelle du voyage. Elle savait d'avance qu'il fallait trouver un lit avant de rejoindre la première étape de sa quête. Lucrèce se risqua à demander où se situe l'auberge la plus proche. Cette dernière était facilement repérable, d'une part à cause du tohu bohu qu'il s'en dégageait, et à sa porte constamment ouverte, théâtre d'incessants allers et retours des clients. Avant de s'y engouffrer, elle se couvrit d'avantage car ce lieu pas tellement distingué accueillait des hommes douteux pour certains, et sous l'emprise de l'alcool en globalité. Après l'aveuglement des nombreuses bougies et l'assourdissement dut au éclats de voix et à l'entrechoquement permanent des verres entre eux, ce fut la stupéfaction qui envahit les pensées de la jeune femme : la plupart des hommes étaient grands, bien plus que la normale. Elle ne remarqua que quelques personnes à sa taille ou même plus petites, et partageaient tous une particularité aussi loufoque que repoussante, de larges pieds velus. Leur minorité numérique attira quelques brefs regards sur la nouvelle venue, qui résista à une envie féroce e se cacher, fin de ne pas attirer de soupçons inutiles.

\- Bien le bonsoir ma petite dame, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? Questionna l'homme derrière le comptoir, au regard hurlant de sarcasme.

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un de petit ici ? Maugréa avec un regret presque immédiat Lucrèce.

Sa fausse réponse jeta un froid marmoréen, suivi de francs éclats de rires tandis que les joues de la jeune femme rougissaient. Elle était certes animée par un caractère un peu trop affirmé, mais sa timidité émotionnelle la transformait en un agneau doux et innocent face à de pareilles situations, ou sa confiance en elle et son aisance lui échappaient. Elle hurlait intérieurement à cause de son baptême du feu, et qui plus est dans un monde totalement inconnu et dans une enveloppe charnelle qui lui semblait étrangère. Mais c'est avec un immense soulagement que ses spectateurs vaquèrent rapidement à leurs occupations, pendant que le serveur la fixait, en attente d'une véritable réponse.

\- Juste un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît, et vous reste t-il ces chambres ? Interrogea t-elle.

\- Bien sur, vous êtes accompagnée ?

\- Non, je suis seule.

Seule. « Vous ne serez pas seule... si je compte ma connerie en effet je ne le suis pas ! » songeait-elle en empoignant son verre d'eau contre l'or nécessaire pour passer la nuit au chaud. Lucrèce s'empressa de rejoindre une table vide et suffisamment discrète. Quelques peu chamboulée par son arrivée fracassante et surtout par le changement de monde, elle ferma les yeux un instant, désireuse de faire un semblant de vide dans son esprit en ébullition. Mais la tentative de méditation se solda par un échec lorsque le mot « dragon » arriva à ses oreilles. En état de chasse, elle scruta les alentour et mis très peu de temps avant de remarquer le jeune homme à l'origine du terme lourd de sens. Armé d'un sourire avenant et des yeux remplis de malice, la cible de Lucrèce abordait la jeune serveuse qui apportait deux énormes choppes de bières. Son comparse ne lâcha pas sa commande du regard, comme si il s'agissait du plus grand trésor de tous les temps. Immédiatement, ce fut autre chose de plus subtil qui l'intrigua : Son visage ainsi que ses vêtements avaient quelque chose de différent des autres hommes de l'établissement, comme si il appartenait à une ethnie voire à une race différente. Hors pourquoi sa taille se rapprochait plus de celle de ses étrangers plutôt que de celle des autres hommes, dont le physique était plus familier ? Pensant à la pire et impossible vérité, elle reporta son regard sur le brun, et ce fut le drame. Elle constata avec stupeur que celui ci la fixait avec un regard intense, et un sourire douteux. Ce dernier, aussi ivre qu'amusé, tapa du coude son voisin et montra sans gêne du doigt la cible rougissante. « Si je continue comme, je vais avoir des ennuis » songeai-elle.

\- Eh toi ! Et oh ! Viens par ici ! Cria le jeune homme enjoué.

Lucrèce était divisée entre l'ignorance et la réponse à l'invitation. Elle se risqua à y répondre, espérant que le dragon dont parlait le brun était celui qu'elle recherchait.

\- Salut petit corbeau ! Moi c'est Kili et lui à côté c'est Fili, mon frère ! Et toi tu es ?

\- Je m'appelle Lucrèce, je suis à la recherche d'un dragon, vous parliez de dragon, n'est ce pas ?

Kili marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la réponse franche et sans détours de la jeune femme, qui de son côté ne voulait se risquer dans une conversation pompeuse avec ces inconnus dont elle se méfiait.

\- Tu parles trop Kili ! Pesta Fili contre son bavard de frère. Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui doit te faire oublier les instructions de notre oncle !

\- Oh Fili tu devrais aussi te calmer sur la bière, ça te rend désagréable! Tiqua son jeune frère.

Tandis que les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, Lucrèce pensa à s'éclipser discrètement, mais elle sursauta lorsque ceux ci se mirent à éclater de rire en ce moquant de la réaction la jeune femme.

\- Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était drôle hein Kili ? S'esclaffa Fili alors que son frère hochait frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Non mais sérieusement, vous connaissez Erebor ? Vous savez comment s'y rendre ? Questionna Lucrèce avec le sourire, pour faire semblant d'être réceptive à leur humour.

A la mention de la Montagne Solitaire, les deux frères quittèrent leur visages enfantins pour une expression grave et sérieuse.

\- C'est le magicien qui t'en as parlé ? Se risqua Kili.

\- Euh, oui c'est lui, c'est le magicien ! Menti Lucrèce.

\- Et que t'a t-il dit sur la Montagne Solitaire ? Demanda Fili.

\- Il ne m'a donné que des indices indéchiffrables, comme tout magicien qui se respecte n'est ce pas ? Continua la jeune femme dans son délire salvateur mais mythomaniaque.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous a plu!

Reviews? et bonne nuit les petits, oh oh oh!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Voici la suite des aventures de Lucrèce, un peu plus courte que le chapitre précédent. Pour le moment elle s'en sort plutôt bien, mais les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez! Au fait, les noms du monde parallèle sont empruntés et inspirés de Skyrim, un jeu vidéo particulièrement marquant.

* * *

Une heure qu'elle était allongée dans un lit peu confortable, une heure que ses yeux ne pouvaient se fermer et que son esprit ne pouvait se reposer. Entre risquer de faire confiance à Kili et Fili, ou s'aventurer seule dans un monde potentiellement dangereux... le choix s'avérait cornélien. Sa rencontre avec les frères était t-elle fortuite ? Lucrèce croyait plus au destin qu'en elle même, et opta pour la première solution : quitte à prendre un risque, autant y aller jusqu'au bout...

Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur eux, mais elle n'avait décelé aucune méchanceté dans leur regard et son intuition était suffisamment rodée par son vécu. Lucrèce redoutait d'avantage la compagnie dont Fili et Kili faisaient parti, sans parler du fameux magicien, dont elle ignorait le nom mais qu'elle avait fait passé pour un ami... Effrayée par sa propre capacité à mener les gens en bateau, elle n'osa pas mesurer la conséquence de ses mensonges. Cependant, elle avait parfaitement conscience que son âme de comédienne et de manipulatrice pouvait être une arme grandement plus tranchante que la plus imposante de lames, et pourrait la sortir de situations difficiles. De toute manière, se moquer d'une poignée de personnes pour sauver non pas un mais deux mondes, reste un faible et nécessaire sacrifice, non ? A demi soulagée par sa prise de position machiavélique, elle se laissa étreindre par les bras de Morphée.

Après l'obscurité causée par ses yeux clos, deux formes de taille identique, sombres et à peine perceptibles se dessinèrent face à elle. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs émanèrent des deux figures, suivies de cris d'une foule enthousiasmée. Lucrèce cru que la surprise l'avait sortie de son rêve, mais il s'agissait en fait de faibles rayons de soleil qui finissait leur chute en plein visage. Paniquée par la durée atrocement courte de son sommeil, cette dernière se leva brusquement et manqua de goûter au parquet, faute d'équilibre.

\- Debout petit corbeau ! Criait une voix qui semblait appartenir à Kili, en tapant férocement la porte.

\- Euh... oui! J'arrive dans une minute ! Rétorqua fébrilement Lucrèce.

Dans la panique la plus totale, elle ne s'était jamais habillée aussi rapidement, fit l'impasse sur le brossage de ses cheveux et réduit ses étapes de maquillage au dessin de ses précieux sourcils, le tout en trois minutes et quelques secondes. Lucrèce se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux nouveaux compagnons, les bras croisés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Venez, le petit déjeuner doit être servit, expliqua Fili

Le tutoiement alcoolisé détrôné par le vouvoiement sobre interpella Lucrèce, concluant que c'était une bonne chose. Une question de distance primordiale. Elle descendit les marches derrière eux, et s'assit à la table qui leur était destinée, et englouti rapidement son verre de lait et du pain fraîchement cuit. Durant le repas, les deux frères discutaient dans une langue inconnue aux sonorités dures, ce qui irrita quelques peu la jeune femme. Sérieuse dans son rôle d'usurpatrice, elle assista à la scène avec une neutralité parfaite car, _« l'observation, c'est la clé »_. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux suspicions, il fallait partir.

\- Nous avons rendez vous ce soir chez Monsieur Sacquet, en Comté, nous devrions nous dépêcher ! Commença Fili à l'attention de Lucrèce.

\- Si par malheur nous arrivons en retard, notre oncle va nous assassiner et vous la première, honneur aux inconnues. Continua Kili avec un sourire vicieux.

\- Il est si terrible que ça ? Questionna Lucrèce, voulant savoir à qui à faire et quelle attitude adopter.

\- Il ne l'est pas, il l'est devenu, marmonna Kili, qui récolta un coup de coude d'un Fili visiblement gêné.

Cette remarque plaça un froid dans une ambiance qui manquait déjà de chaleur, d'autant plus que les deux frères conversaient à voix basse, encore dans cette langue à l'acoustique étrange. Profitant de leurs échanges codés définitivement indécodables, Lucrèce fit le point sur la situation : Fili et Kili faisaient parti d'un groupe en partance d'Erebor. Bon point. Ils avaient apparemment des choses à cacher. Mauvais point. Leur oncle, et visiblement le chef de l'expédition était un démon. Très mauvais point. Les frères croyait que Lucrèce était une amie du magicien organisateur de la croisade. Immunité. Elle même ne connaissait du magicien que son titre. Énorme faille qui renverse l'immunité.

De ce duel mitigé, une première solution était évidente : parler le plus possible de cet ami imaginaire en étant évasive, de sorte à récolter des informations sur lui et éviter tout question saboteuse.

\- Je ne savais pas que mon ami avait réuni tout un groupe pour cette expédition ! Et vous ne saviez même pas que j'ai été choisie... vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Se risqua Lucrèce.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit hier soir, c'est un magicien alors non pas tant que ça. Rétorqua Kili.

\- Non mais vraiment, vous lui faites confiance ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Vous lui faites confiance, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant vous connaissez son penchant pour les secrets et les énigmes. Supposa Fili.

\- Dans mon cas c'est différent, je le connais depuis mon enfance, mais vous, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas grand chose sur lui. Insista Lucrèce.

\- Absolument rien. Mais notre oncle l'a rencontré et lui fais confiance, alors ce n'est pas un soucis. Conclua Kili, vous pouvez alors nous en dire plus puisque vous le connaissait depuis toute petite ! S'exclama t-il.

_« Bravo Lulu, quel joie de retrouver derrière les barreaux de son propre piège ! »_

\- Bah, il est plutôt âgé, _« tous les magiciens le sont, non ? » _quoi dire de plus..., assez patient, rien d'exceptionnel en fait...

\- Je vois, songea Fili, quel est son nom ?

\- Ah euh... je ne le connais pas... se résigna Lucrèce.

\- Comment ?! S'indignèrent les deux frères.

\- Les magiciens ont pour habitude de garder leur identité secrète et usent de toutes sortes de pseudonymes. Se rattrapa t-elle.

\- Ah, je vois... murmurèrent Fili et Kili de concert.

_« Risqué, mais pas trop mal... »_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement et Lucrèce se contenta de scruter les environs. La Terre du Milieu était globalement similaire à Morokei, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Emportée par une douce nostalgie, elle se crut sur la Route des Orfèvres, qui reliait sa ville natale, Sombrétoile à Brisargent. Son nom a pour origine la présence de nombreux marchands à ses abords, essentiellement des bijoutiers itinérants venus de Pondragon, capitale de l'artisanat en Morokei.

Après quelques heures de marche, des grognements abdominaux indiquait l'heure du déjeuner. Pour l'occasion, Kili partit chasser avec son arc pendant que Lucrèce et Fili faisait un feu.

\- Au fait, d'où venez vous ? Questionna Fili

Fortement embarrassée, Lucrèce sentit ses joues virer au carmin, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle série de mensonges, Kili courrait vers eux, deux lièvres à la main et le sourire radieux. Fili sembla oublier aussitôt sa question, et se hâta de préparer le repas. Lucrèce prit conscience qu'il fallait se créer une identité de toutes pièces dès maintenant, histoire de tromper les deux frères rapidement et par la suite le reste de la compagnie. Pour le prénom et pour l'âge, rien de compliquer il suffisait de dire la vérité. « _Pour le reste, un savant mélange de mystère et de crédibilité, et le tour_ _est joué_ ». Ainsi, Lucrèce, 25 ans, fille de forgeronne et de pêcheur originaires de Sombrétoile, Morokei était désormais Lucrèce, toujours 25 ans, fille de marchants itinérants originaire de je-ne-sais-ou-je-suis-née-sur-les-routes, Terre du Milieu. « _Si ma mère me verrait, elle s'en mordrait les doigts..._ ».

La pause déjeuner fut brève, et la troupe se mit en route après avoir éteint le feu. Lucrèce profita de l'après midi pour se renseigner sur les membres de la compagnie, en prenant soin d'éviter le cas Thorin. Kili se moquait de Bombur et de son penchant pour la nourriture puis de Bifur, à cause de sa hache plantée dans son crâne et des séquelles qui en découlaient. « _Je crois qu'il me fait_ _marcher..._ » et conclu par Bofur, sympathique fabriquant de jouets dont il avait terriblement peur étant petit. Fili prit le relais en présentant Balin, le seul être réfléchi et sage qu'il connaissait puis Dwalin, son jeune frère et instructeur de combat craint par tous sauf de Thorin, et encore.

Après un temps d'arrêt destiné à retirer les cailloux que Kili avait dissimulé dans les bottes de son frères, Fili résuma Gloin comme étant le plus grippe-sous de toute la compagnie, et ayant l'épouse la plus ravissante de toutes les Montagnes Bleues. Vint le tour de son frère Gloin, particulièrement respecté de tous grâce à ses compétences médicinales. Puis Kili reprit le flambeau en mentionna Dori, dont le pessimisme à toute épreuve en agaçait plus d'un, puis Nori, véritable brute lorsque quiconque osait s'attaquer au dernier et plus faible membre de la compagnie, son frère cadet Ori, le scribe de l'expédition. Cette présentation permit aux deux frères de se remémorer quelques anecdotes croustillantes, dont la chute de Dwalin dans du fumier lors d'un entraînement de Fili, le jour où Gloin s'était fait gifler par sa femme devant toute une foule, où la multitude de farces à l'encontre d'Ori. Cette émanation de souvenirs et de rires firent passer l'après midi à une allure folle et le se fit rapidement discret.

\- Je crains que nous ne soyons déjà en retard, s'inquiéta Kili, maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire.

\- Je pense que nous y somme presque, en tout cas à temps pour arriver avant l'aube. Rassura Fili.

« _Avant l'aube !? Il y a intérêt je suis épuisée_ !» songea Lucrèce juste avant de s'écrouler au sol. Alertés par le fracas, Fili et Kili se retournèrent simultanément.

\- Eh bien alors petit corbeau, l'herba a bon goût ? » se moqua Kili, voyant que Lucrèce était plus honteuse que souffrante.

\- Saloperie de racine, jura t-elle en tentant de se relever. Mais qu'est ce que... râla t-elle, n'arrivant pas à dégager son pied.

\- Malédiction... souffla Fili en un élan de surprise.

Alertée, Lucrèce inspecta le visage figé du jeune blond avant de se tourner vivement vers son pied. En l'espace d'une seconde, la honte laissa place à l'effroi...

* * *

Je sais je sais... c'est un peu long à démarrer mais la rencontre avec le reste de la compagnie est pour le chapitre suivant, promis!

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, et n'hésitez à me dire ce qu'il vous plait et vous déplais, pour que je puisse améliorer la suite!

Bizz


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée ce soir, alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, tout simplement! En tout cas j'espère que la première approche avec les membres de la compagnie vous plaira!

Casiopee: Ne t'inquiète pas, Thorin arrive!

ScottishBloodyMary: Merci ( :, j'espère ne pas de décevoir!

Calaelen: Sadique? Meuh non...

LuunaCrazy: Tu me mets la pression là : D

* * *

\- Oh non ! Hurla t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la cause de sa chute.

La masse noire derrière elle maintenait fermement le cheville de sa victime et, grâce à son autre main, rampa péniblement vers elle. Sur elle le coup elle ne sut dire ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus : ses gémissements faibles mais rauques, ou son aspect. La noirceur ambiante ne permettait de distinguer clairement la chose, à part son visage sans yeux et sans nez, juste avec une bouche tombante et édentée. La créature dégageait une odeur terrible de chair pourrie, qui tombait en lambeaux.

\- Vite aidez moi ! Hurla Lucrèce de plus en plus tirée par le monstre.

Aussitôt les deux frères se ruèrent vers l'entité, épées à la main mais celle ci disparut en une fumée putride. Lucrèce se leva d'un bond, tremblante comme une feuille et le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Ça va ? Tenta Fili, le regard livide.

Trop chamboulée pour répondre, Lucrèce chercha a comprendre : Être la cible d'un être de chair et d'os, aussi repoussant soit-il est une chose, mais une entité sans nom, presque fantomatique, rien ne pouvait l'angoisser d'avantage. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Fili ou Kili ? Juste parce qu'elle fermait la marche ou pour une raison particulière ? Il y a t'il un rapport avec sa mission ? Cette mésaventure n'avait duré que que quelques secondes, un instant furtif devenu une éternité.

\- Marquons une pause, proposa Kili.

\- C'est la première fois que cela t'arrives ? Se renseigna Fili.

\- Oui... je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel... Je ne sais pas si c'est un acte isolé ou... pire... Médita Lucrèce.

\- Ils restèrent assis un bon moment, chacun confronté à un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Lucrèce se leva.

\- Remettons nous en route, les magiciens n'attendent pas, affirma t-elle.

Suivie par ses deux compères, ils reprirent leur marche, le pas inquiet mais rapide. En effet, la nuit était installée depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas le dernier à une heure pareille ?! Vociféra le chef de la compagnie.

\- Calmez vous Thorin et venez nous ravitailler, cela les fera venir ! Implora Gandalf.

Excédé par le retard de ses neveux, celui ci en oublia le hobbit qui se trouvait devant lui, et le bouscula au passage. Alors qu'il se tenait péniblement debout, Bilbon eu envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que son non invité s'engouffra chez lui, en grommelant dans une langue inconnue. Le pauvre Bilbon était totalement dépassé par les événements. Il n'a jamais connu de moments si mouvementés et incompréhensifs. Des nains qui frappent à sa porte, vident son garde manger, mettent la pagaille partout où ils passent, lui proposent de participer à une aventure, contrat à l'appuie et qui plus est il subi le courroux de leur pourriture de chef. On lui aurait raconté tout cela auparavant, il aurait rit en s'en brûler le ventre tellement c'était insensé. Et pourtant, Bilbon Sacquet, honorable hobbit, était en train de vivre ce cauchemar. Trop exsangue pour lutter de quelques manières que ce soit, il se mura dans un coin, toisant avec dépit la tornade qui venait de s'installer à sa table. Les chants et les rires laissèrent place à un silence oppressant, résultat d'un profond malaise. Pendant que Thorin mangeait avec une tranquillité inquiétante, les autres nains gardaient la tête baissée, sauf Dwalin qui osa regarder son supérieur d'un air anxieux. Cette scène dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf brisa le silence.

\- Il me semble que les présentations n'ont pas été faites Thorin, voici Bilbon Sacquet, notre cambrioleur, dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

Thorin toisa un moment le hobbit, se leva et tourna autour de lui tel un prédateur autour de sa proie.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose... murmura t-il plein de dégoût, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une pucelle tant que vous y êtes ? S'écria Thorin à l'attention de Gandalf.

* * *

\- Je crois que nous y sommes presque, s'écria Kili, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

\- On dirait bien, j'espère que c'est le bon village, se demanda Fili.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à tenter, conclua Lucrèce.

C'est avec une certaine hâte et une détermination que les trois retardataires se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur destination. La traversée du village et la recherche de la fameuse marque sur chaque porte colorée prit une bonne demie heure.

\- C'est ici, constata Lucrèce, la boule au ventre.

Elle se retourna et fit de larges signes avec les bras pour prévenir Kili et Fili sans entacher le silence nocturne. Les deux frères accoururent vers la jeune femme, soulagés.

\- Ils vaux mieux que tu restes derrière nous, conseilla Fili, avec un sourire attendrissant.

Sans se faire prier, Lucrèce se fit discrète derrière les deux frères attendus, le cœur battant. « _Tout_ va _bien se passer..._ ». Kili appuya longuement sur la sonnette, se tourna vers Lucrèce et lui adressa un clin d'œil. « _J'ai échappé à un mort, je ne vais quand même pas me rendre malade pour des_ _vivant !_ »Sur le pallier, les trois retardataires entendirent des bruits de pas rapides, et de plus en plus forts.

La porte s'ouvrit on ne peut plus violemment, à s'en demander comment elle tenait encore. A son seuil se trouvait un homme plus grand que Fili et Kili, les points serrés et le regard féroce. Sans un mot, il attira vers lui les deux frères et claqua la porte. « _Je sens que ce voyage va se transformer en_ _guerre ouverte..._ » Songea Lucrèce en serrant les dents. Encore choquée par son agression funeste, et maintenant un peu plus par la totale indifférence dont elle venait de faire l'objet, le mélange plongea la jeune femme dans une colère noire. «_ Du calme, la vengeance est un plat tellement_ _glacial qu'il en brûle la bouche... _». Elle prit trois grandes inspirations, ouvrit la porte doucement, « O_n ne sait jamais je ne veux pas finir embrochée_ » et resta plantée sur le pallier, sous le regard étonné de d'au moins dix personnes.

\- Ou est Bilbon Sacquet ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étonnement assurée.

Le principal intéressé leva la main fébrilement, l'air perdu. Lucrèce se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, bousculant un peu, mais pas trop, « _Je ne veux pas mourir si_ _jeune quand même_ », l'ingrat qui l'avait royalement ignorée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon intrusion tardive et la pagaille occasionnée... S'excusa t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement et en regardant le désordre autour d'elle.

\- Ce... ce n'est rien, vous êtes la bienvenue ! S'exclama t-il, avec un sourire timide.

Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre une sensation de je-ne-comprend-pas-vraiment-ce-qu'il-m'arrive-j'ai-peur-pour-la-suite, et cela leur redonnèrent une once de courage. Ils n'avaient tout à fait fait connaissance, mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entraider : équipe foutue contre équipe barbue, le combat pouvait commencer. Cette consolante période d'avant match fut violemment interrompue par l'ennemi public numéro un qui attrapa sans égards le poignet de Lucrèce. Il l'a fit pivoter, et cru entendre un concert de craquements d'os. Thorin plaqua presque contre lui la jeune femme, sous les regards embarrassés de l'assemblée. Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme un tas de viande, un objet, un être abject, enfin, sans une once de respect. Lucrèce réussit à soutenir quelques secondes le regard de Thorin dont l'intensité occultait un impression d'étrange, de surnaturel.

\- Je ne savais pas que les filles de joies étaient admises dans cette quête !, vociféra t-il à l'encontre de ses neveux.

\- Ne vous m'éprennez pas mon oncle, sans elle nous ne serions ici... commença Kili en plantant ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de Thorin, elle nous a sauvé la vie.

\- Nous étions attaqués par une créature sombre et ésotérique lorsqu'elle a surgit de nulle part, sous forme d'une bête féroce et gigantesque, et à déchiqueté notre agresseur avec une violence rare...Avant de redevenir à sa forme normale... Inventa Fili en baissant les yeux.

«_ Très sympa de votre part, mais le coup de la bouchère ce n'était pas la peine... _». Cette révélation provoqua des messes basses chez la compagnie, un léger soupir de Bilbo et un lâcher prise de la part de Thorin. Sa liberté ne dura pas longtemps, car Lucrèce fut a nouveau saisie, puis entraînée à l'extérieur.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de posséder de tels pouvoirs, murmura le vieil homme au chapeau pointu.

\- Et pourtant j'aimerai, ça en calmerai certains ! Assura t-elle, un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la détermination de Lucrèce, et lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Et j'imagine que votre venue n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, mademoiselle ?

\- Je m'appelle Lucrèce, et non je ne suis pas venue prendre le thé, rétorqua t-elle.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas par ou commencer. Fallait t-il tout expliquer? Si il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Morokei, il l'a prendrait pour une folle. Pour ne prendre aucun risque il fallait rester évasive, afin de jauger ses connaissances.

\- Avant de rencontrer Kili et Fili, je ne connaissait pas l'existence de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, mais comme je dois également aller à Erebor, ils m'ont proposé de m'escorter vers vous, continua t-elle.

\- Et pour quelle raison une naine doit se rendre à Erebor, seule ?

Une naine... Lucrèce venait d'avoir confirmation de son doute, et cela ne l'enchanta guère. « _Quelle joie d'avoir des petits boudins a la place de mes anciennes jambes interminables... Est ce une punition divine pour avoir volé quelques bonbons à la boulangerie ?_ » Elle ne pu empêcher ses yeux de rougir, et baissa la tête pour dissimuler sa profonde contrariété.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Gandalf.

\- Mes parents étaient marchands itinérants, spécialisés dans le cuir. Nous étions donc nomades, mais mon père avait de la famille à Erebor. Un jour, il nous laissa ma mère et moi afin de rendre visite à un cousin récupérer un héritage qui nous revenait. Malheureusement, il arriva le jour de l'attaque de Smaug, et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles... Je me suis faite une raison, je sais qu'il n'y a pas survécu mais ma mère ne veut rien entendre. C'est pour elle que je dois m'y rendre, afin de lui prouver son décès... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin me diriez vous, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sortir de sa dépression et de son mutisme... Exposa Lucrèce avec difficultés.

Gandalf inspecta le jeune femme faussement epleurée, et souleva instinctivement un sourcils. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Lucrèce, comme une grand mère qui récompense son caniche.

\- Vos intentions sont remarquables, mais je doute que Thorin y soit sensible, cela fait bien longtemps que ce genre de drame l'indiffère... souffla t-il.

\- Justement, j'ai fait croire à ses neveux que vous m'aviez recommandé pour cette quête, avoua Lucrèce.

\- Ah oui ? Est pour quel talent jeune fille ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une cambrioleuse, le poste est déjà prit.

« _Alors ça je n'avais pas prévu..._ ». Lucrèce resta un instant de marbre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

\- Je m'y connais en dragons, affirma t-elle après avoir pris d'une grande inspiration.

\- Moi aussi je sais que ça vole et crache du feu..., se moqua Gandalf.

Face au sarcasme du magicien, Lucrèce entra dans un état de « fiction nécessaire » : elle s'imagina en tant que très puissante reine d'un royaume très très démoniaque en train de s'adonner à son passe temps favori, la torture de Thorin et Gandalf qui pleuraient comme des madeleines. Elle donnerait cher pour que cette utopie devienne réelle.

\- Êtes vous sûr ? Je suis enchantée de l'apprendre, ironisa t-elle. Non plus sérieusement, je connais les différentes races, leur caractère et réactions, leur mode de vie en général, et je suis persuadée que mes compétences vont amoindrir le nombre de victime carbonisées ou dévorées...

\- Si ce que vous avancez est vrai, vous avez votre place dans la compagnie, mais soyez discrète, je ne tiens à voir votre tête séparée de vos épaules ou pire, je ne veux subir aucun reproche... Prévenu t-il.

«_ Nous n'avons pas le même sens des priorités..._ ».

\- Comptez sur moi, et je ne mettrai en péril personne, Conclu t-elle, sans grande conviction.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à retourner chez Bilbo, et Lucrèce ne ce fit pas prier. La rude journée qu'elle venait de passer l'avait épuisée. La demeure chaleureuse du hobbit étant devenue sombre et bercée par une cacophonie de ronflements. Seuls le feu de cheminée offrait un semblant de visibilité. Les nains dormaient un peu n'importe où, au sol, sur des chaises et même sur la table à manger. Seuls Thorin et un autre nain, apparemment le plus âgé de tous profitaient de la chaude clarté. Ceux ci conversaient à voix basse, toujours dans cette langue inconnue. Alertés par l'ombre imposante de Gandalf, ils se retournèrent vers celui ci et Lucrèce. Elle ignora volontairement leur présence, et remarque Bilbo qui dormait sur une banquette.

\- On dirait qu'il vous a laissé sa chambre, murmura Gandalf en se baissant à hauteur d'oreille de la jeune femme.

Lucrèce détailla son hôte, attendrie par la simple mais généreuse attention dont elle avait fait l'objet. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le lit gracieusement prêté, guidée par le magicien et prit congé. Exténuée, elle se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément. Elle refit le même rêve de la nuit dernière : les masses noires, les éclats de couleurs et le cris de foule. Soudainement, une troisième forme plus petite, apparut entre les deux premières. Au lieu de couleurs chaleureuses, se fut du sang qui en jaillissait, et les cris de joie devinrent des cris d'une terreur sans nom. Lucrèce se réveille en sursaut, la peur au ventre et le souffle court. « _Je ne peut pas rêver de pâquerettes et de_ _lapins roses pour une fois ?!_ ». Elle bondit du lit et essaya de dompter sa crinière tout en cherchant son équilibre. Elle se dirigea vers l'unique miroir de la pièce afin de détailler son visage : ses cernes étaient plus creusées que d'habitude, son maquillage avait déménagé sur ces joues et de la bave séchée se pavanait sur le coin externe gauche de sa bouche. Bref, une vraie reine de beauté. Elle empoigna ses affaires de toilette avant de courir vers la salle de bain furtivement repérée la veille. Le plus gros des nains était sur le point de la devancer, Lucrèce le bouscula à temps en le menaçant d'un « non » pas vraiment menaçant, et s'enferma avec un sourire victorieux. Après une bonne demie heure de dur labeur, elle sortit de la pièce, coiffée, sans bave, sans cernes, le maquillage docile et le teint frais. Bombur était resté tout ce temps devant la porte les bras croisés, attendant patiemment son tour. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle lui rendit, un peu gênée.

\- J'ai caché votre petit déjeuner dans le placard en bas à droite de l'évier, lui confia t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci et désolée de... commença t-elle.

\- Je comprend, vous aviez une mine affreuse, avoua t-il.

\- Merci ? Dit-elle avec un air de je-ne-sais-pas-pourquoi-je-le-remercie.

Quand bien même amusée par le franc parler du nain, elle marcha vers la cuisine pour débusquer sa part secrète, et trouva Kili et Fili à moitié endormis, ainsi que deux autres nains.

\- Bien dormi petit corbeau ? S'inquiéta Kili en baillant.

\- Mieux que toi apparemment, taquina Lucrèce.

Cette dernière suivit les instructions de Bombur et s'empara du petit déjeuner caché.

\- Oh, il en restait ! S'étonna l'un des deux inconnus, le regard brillant.

\- Bah les pattes, et laisse la demoiselle tranquille, gronda l'autre.

Sur ce, Lucrèce inspecta son plateau et crut halluciner : une choppe de bière au lieu d'un verre de lait traditionnel. «_ Est ce une quête pour se débarrasser d'un dragon ou un pèlerinage d'alcooliques_ _anonymes ?!_ ».

\- Je vous laisse ça si vous voulez, en désignant l'intruse à l'affamé.

Acceptant volontiers, ce dernier s'inclina, dissimulant ainsi ses joues rosies.

\- Merci mademoiselle, au fait je suis Ori, enchanté mademoiselle, se présenta t-il.

\- Lucrèce, enchantée, lui sourit t-elle.

Les frères se mirent à rire bruyamment.

\- Eh Ori, c'est la première fois que tu vois une naine ou quoi ? Se moqua Fili pendant que Kili failli tomber de sa chaise.

Lucrèce déplora l'humour douteux de la fratrie, et remarqua l'autre nain qui les massacraient du regard.

\- Calme toi Dori, c'est juste une plaisanterie, excusa Kili.

Les quatres nains se levèrent et partirent dans deux directions différentes en râlant. Lucrèce avala tranquillement son repas et pensa a Bilbo, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son réveil. « _Pourvu qu'il ne_ _soit pas entre les griffes de Thorin..._ » Elle se dirigea vers la banquette où il avait passé la nuit, et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les nains s'essayaient à la discrétion dès qu'ils passaient à proximité, comme si ils voulaient partir en douce. Bien sur, Lucrèce comprit rapidement ce petit ménage.

\- Réveillez vous Bilbo, le secoua t-elle, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Celui ci grogna comme un enfant avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il fut soulagé de commencer la journée avec le sourire de Lucrèce plutôt qu'avec les crocs de Thorin.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Surprise, Lucrèce se retourna. Le nain avec lequel parlait Thorin au coin du feu lui tendit un papier interminable.

\- Signez ici s'il vous plaît.

Lucrèce s'empara du contrat dont elle ne lut aucune ligne, faute de motivation et y marqua son nom avant de le rendre. Le nain au sourire douteux tendit un autre exemplaire à Bilbo, qui suivit l'exemple de la jeune femme. Ce dernier courut pour se préparer et il eut raison, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une voix caverneuse raisonna dans toute la maison.

\- Nous partons !

A cette annonce, Lucrèce alla chercher Bilbo et constata qu'il eut tout juste le temps de se préparer au départ.

\- Allons-y, l'affreux a parlé, se moqua t-il.

Lucrèce ria de bon cœur, et les deux pestiférés sortirent de la maison. Aucun nain ne manquait à l'appel, et tous étaient déjà installés sur leurs poneys et Gandalf sur son cheval.

\- Bilbo, votre poney vous attend, expliqua t-il en désignant le seul équidé sans destrier.

\- Je vous en prie Lucrèce, je suis allergique en plus, implora t-il en se tournant vers son amie, sous l'hilarité des nains.

\- Dépêchez vous cambrioleur, ou je vous force à monter, menaça Thorin.

Honteux, Bilbo se dirigea vers sa monture et s'y hissa avec difficultés. Fili proposa à Lucrèce de partager sa place, qu'elle refusa, préférant marcher. La matinée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au rythme des chants et des blagues plus ou moins drôles «_ Pourvu que ça dure... C'est loin Erebor ? Noonnn..._ ».

Lucrèce fermait le cortège et aucun des membres de la compagnie ralentit pour discuter avec elle, et elle n'acceléra pas pour leur adresser la parole. De temps à autre un nain se retournait , soucieux de voir si Lucrèce suivait le rythme, en lui adressant un signe de la main qu'elle rendait gracieusement par un sourire. Tandis que Bombur racontait son dernier concours de nourriture, Lucrèce sentit comme un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Inquiète, elle se retourna doucement. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai... ». L'agresseur de la veille était partiellement dissimulé derrière un arbre, son index décharné devant son affreuse bouche...

* * *

Voili voulou! Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine!

Bizz


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le quatrième chapitre des (més)aventures de Lucrèce!

Je tient à remercier ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic et ceux et celles qui me font parvenir leur avis, cela me fait énormément plaisir ( :.

* * *

\- C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Cria Gandalf, succédé par des expressions de joie.

Lucrèce se délesta avec soulagement de son sac, plus lourd au fil du temps. Chacun se rendait utile, sauf Bilbo et la jeune désormais naine qui se sentaient un peu exclus de l'organisation militaire naine. Le hobbit repéra Bombur, le cuisinier de la compagnie, et s'empressa d'offrir son aide. Lucrèce observa Kili et Fili s'engouffrer dans les bois, armes à la main. La réapparition matinale de son admirateur secret ne lui donna pas envie de suivre les frères. Elle se dirigea alors vers un petit groupe prédisposait au feu, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme broya son épaule.

\- Je vous remercie de proposer de perdre vos mains dans l'eau gelée après le repas, cracha Thorin, avant de s'éloigner.

Non enchantée à l'idée de faire la vaisselle, surtout après une supplique aussi agréable, Lucrèce se dit qu'on ne pourrait lui reprocher son inactivité. Elle alla tout de même aider au feu, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider par le prince au sadisme injustifié. «_ Si je ne retrouve pas mon caractère insupportable et intolérant, l'autre_ _cadavre anorexique reviendra, m'arrachera la peau et me jettera dans un bain de sel_ ». Lucrèce se fouetta à coup d'auto-menace pour garder en tête que le cas Thorin n'est finalement pas grand chose. Bien sur, elle ne s'était pas rendue en Terre du Milieu pour se faire des amis, mais le voyage risquait de durer et il était hors de question d'y laisser des plumes. Décidée à se faire une place, elle s'agenouilla près du foyer sans que personne ne la remarqua.

\- Il faudrait plus de petit bois, non ? Introduit-elle.

Surpris, le nain roux à ses côtés la regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

\- Vous pourriez aller chercher ça ? Interrogea t-il.

Lucrèce acquiesça et se mit en quête de branches séchées. « _Ils me prennent pour une empotée... rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de provoquer au bras de fer le chauve_ _effrayant, Dwalin je crois_ ». Avec satisfaction, elle en trouva en grande quantité en un rien de temps et se hâta de tout jeter sur les bûches. Avec un léger sourire et un air de t'aurais-pas-mieux-fait-que-moi.

\- Gloin, pour vous servir, souriait-il.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, seuls les deux frères et le jeune Ori s'était présentés à Lucrèce. Heureusement que Kili et Fili leur avait fait l'inventaire des membres de la compagnie, car prendre le risque de les désigner par un « _Eh, toi là_ ! » pourrait compromettre exponentiellement son espérance de vie.

\- Ça avance ? Cria Thorin.

\- Sans la petite, le feu serait loin d'être prêt, répondit Nori à côté de Gloin.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et il y eut assez de victuailles pour endormir tout le monde. Tandis que certains faisaient une sieste, d'autres discutèrent. Appelée par la première option, elle se souvient de la tâche qu'on lui avait gracieusement confiée, et amassa tous les ustensiles pour les transporter vers la rivière , à deux pas. Effectivement glacée, ce qui l'a motiva à en finir au plus vite. Une fois débarrassée, elle voulut se reposer un peu, et retrouver l'usage de ses doigts au passage, mais c'est sans compter sur Thorin qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

\- Rassemblez vos affaires, nous reprenons la route ! Ordonna t-il.

Tout le monde s'exécutait et le voyage pouvait reprendre rapidement. Lucrèce changea de fusils d'épaule et accéléra pour marcher juste derrière Thorin, Balin et Dwalin, ou le trio nous-les-grands-aristos-nous-ne-parlons-pas-à-la-populace. Ce dernier remarqua le présence de la jeune naine, se retourna, alors que celle ci lui administrait son plus beau sourire hypocrite. « _Tu cherches les ennuis ma petite..._ ». Le temps était beaucoup plus nuageux que la veille, et cela ne pouvait que la réjouir. La peau laiteuse de Lucrèce n'était pas adaptée à une forte exposition, et une chaleur trop affirmée aurait atteint son énergie. Elle repensa à cette chose affreuse qui avait l'air décidée de la hanter. Sa deuxième apparition était furtive et sans violence. Peut être attendait t-il le bon moment pour réitérer une offensive ? Peut être attendait-il qu'elle soit seule ? Ou pendant son sommeil ? Pensant au pire, Lucrèce ressentit une vive douleur aux lombaires. C'était une sensation étrange, l'impression qu'un serpent se faufilait entre ses muscles et ses os. A cause de cette douleur surprenante et jusqu'alors inconnue, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle. Interpellé, Thorin se retourna avec un sourire funeste, comme si il prenait plaisir à entendre Lucrèce souffrir. « _Ce type est un grand malade..._ ». Le plus étonnant fut la réaction de Balin et Dwalin : une profonde inquiétude émanait de leurs visages lorsqu'ils virent la réaction de leur souverain. Étaient t-ils inquiets pour la vie de la jeune bouc émissaire, ou pour la santé mentale de Thorin? La deuxième solution semblait la plus plausible. Alors que Thorin continuait à fixer Lucrèce, Dwalin fit de même, avec un regard suspicieux. « Ils ne peuvent pas m'oublier un peu ?! ». Agacée par la situation et sentant sa colère monter dangereusement, elle ralentit le pas afin d'arriver au niveau de Bilbo.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui merci, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans mon sac qui m'a gênée, déduit-elle, par contre l'affreux sadique devant... murmura t-elle tandis que Bilbo se pencha le plus possible vers son amie, je crois qu'il est plus atteint que ce que je pensais.

\- Une déficience mentale, un traumatisme de l'enfance, un complexe physique, une addiction, un rejet de la part du sexe opposé... Un tas de défaillances peuvent être à l'origine de son comportement, songea t-il, on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Lucrèce étouffa un rire et se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour chercher l'arme du crime. Au fond de celui ci, sa main heurta le bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait, le masque confié par les anciens du Conservatoire. Au bout de quelques secondes de contact, elle sentit des picotements dans les doigts, en premier lieux très agréables, avant de muter en vibrations douloureuses. Lucrèce failli laisser tomber ses affaires, et referma aussitôt son sac, sous le regard étonné du hobbit. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et accéléra le rythme. « _Je crois que les anciens ne m'ont pas tout dit..._ ».

* * *

La lumière se faisait timide, il était temps de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, d'autant plus que les estomacs criaient famine.

\- Arrêtons nous ici ! Hurla Thorin, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Le lieux désigné était plutôt agréable. A la lisière de la forêt, le vent était coupé par de hauts rochers, et l'état du sol permettait de trouver facilement une place pour les couchages. Comme pour la pause déjeuner, chacun s'activa sans attendre. Lucrèce profita de la joyeuse pagaille et de la visibilité correcte pour atteindre une rivière, hygiène oblige. Celle ci se situait en hauteur et était abritée, à une distance parfaite du camps : suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être vue, mais suffisamment proche, afin de se sentir en sécurité. Malgré la température très basse, et la banalité de cet instant, Lucrèce souriait instinctivement. Elle eut juste le temps de s'accroupir, de jaugeait la température de l'eau du bout des doigts, qu'elle fut alertée par des bruits de feuilles et de branches brisées. «_ Pourvu que ce ne_ _soit pas Thorin qui vienne me noyer en douce..._ ». Lucrèce se releva, se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Dwalin.

\- Euh... Je compte refaire la vaisselle après ? Tenta t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher votre manque d'implication. Rétorqua t-il froidement.

« _Eh allez ! Prend toi ça dans tes jolies petites dents !_ ».

\- Ah ! Eh bien, vous êtes là parce que vous avez eu la même idée que moi alors... C'est drôle hein ? Riait t-elle, nerveusement.

« _En tout cas, cela ne le fait pas rire..._ ».

\- Je suis sérieux gamine. Que transportez vous ? Interrogea t-il.

Lucrèce ne pu que le regarder d'un air ignare, absorbée par la confusion.

\- Que transportez vous d'important, de valeur ? Insista t-il.

La jeune naine saisit d'avantage la question, mais choisit de mentir. Elle refusa de révéler l'existence du masque et même de l'étrange sphère dont elle ignorait l'utilité. Après tout c'était sa mission, et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment les membres de la compagnie pour leur confier quoi que ce soit. Lucrèce estima que son autorité et sa carrure à la limite du terrifiant ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir gain de cause, et rien ne vaut la subtilité pour parvenir à ses fins. «_ A bas le diktat du_ _régime de la terreur par les muscles !_ ».

\- Uniquement une broche qui appartenait à ma mère, et encore, sa valeur est essentiellement sentimentale, répondit t-elle.

L'imposant nain la considéra un instant, sans doute par méfiance, puis lui tapa sur l'épaule comme si elle était un compagnon de beuverie avant de retourner sur ses pas. «_ Et un bras en moins, un !_ ». Elle retourna à ses occupations, la sérénité en moins. Quel était le but de sa question ? Et quand bien même elle avait un objet de valeur, en quoi cela l'intéresserait? Cela a t-il un lien avec le comportement étrange de Thorin ? Quand Lucrèce eut fini sa toilette, elle réentendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, plus feutrés cette fois ci. « _Alors maintenant qui est ce ? Dwalin qui revient parce que je-ne-te-crois-pas-lâche-le-morceau-sinon-je-te-trucide ou un_ _voyeur ?_ »

\- Ca ne vas pas non ?! Vociféra t-elle en voyant Kili avec son arc braqué sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'une arme la menaçait, et ce baptême ne l'enchanta guère.

\- Milles excuses petit corbeau ! Je vous ai prise pour une biche aussi gracieuse qu'une étoile filante joua t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lucrèce lui assena une grimace exaspérée en guise de réponse. Toux deux se dirigèrent vers le camp ou les couchages étaient installés, et le dîner presque prêt. Lucrèce rendit à Fili son signe de la main et fut interpellée par le nain à l'étrange chapeau, qu'elle supposait être Bofur.

\- Mademoiselle Lucrèce, j'ai pris la liberté d'installer votre couchage un peu à l'écart pour que vous soyez tranquille, souriait-il.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment ! S'exclama t-elle, agréablement surprise.

Elle examina autour d'elle à la recherche d'une tâche à accomplir.

\- Si je peux vous aider... commença t-elle, à l'intention de Bombur.

\- Si vous voulez bien servir, proposa t-il avec un clin d'œil. Commencez par Thorin bien sur.

«_ Bien sur... après le meilleur pour la fin, voici le grand et le magnifique : le pire pour le début !_ ». Lucrèce repéra le prince et se dirigea vers lui en prenant une grande inspiration, souhaitant briller par son calme et sa sérénité. L'exercice était difficile et ne put qu'atténuer le tremblement de ses mains à défaut de l'éradiquer. Sa cible était adossée contre un rocher, la tête baissée, ce qui arrangea la jeune naine. Enfin suffisamment proche de se dernier, elle racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence : aucune réaction. Après une seconde tentative plus affirmée, toujours rien. «_ Soit il dort, soit il fait exprès..._ » Embarrassée, Lucrèce se baissa doucement avant de poser l'assiette devant Thorin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il planta ses yeux dans les siens comme si il avait en face de lui ce grand dragon haït de tout un peuple. Lucrèce était partagée entre la peur et le désespoir, et eut envie de le secouer. Le comportement infondé et cruel du souverain était sur le point de réveiller sa légendaire hystérie testée et largement désapprouvée par ses parents. Cependant elle n'avait pas en face d'elle Aenar, un jeune garçon plus petit qu'elle de deux têtes et vingt kilos entièrement trempé, qu'elle martyrisait à l'école. Courageuse pour pas un sous, elle se contenta de se relever en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Au maximum de son extension, ce fut l'affreux qui abdiqua. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, et un « merci » murmuré sortit de sa bouche, et finit par rebaisser la tête. Lucrèce était littéralement abasourdie et ne put bouger d'un pouce, tellement la surprise était colossale. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'occasion de quitter son costume d'agneau pour endosser celui du loup. Ainsi, son regard passa de l'étonnement à la satisfaction et sa bouche ouverte se redessina en un sourire infernal. La très puissante et très très démoniaque reine toisait de toute sa majesté son esclave enchaîné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester sur place afin de mieux savourer sa victoire. Mais c'est sans compter sur véritable Thorin qui l'a fit trébucher de son trône démoniaque en lui lançant son regard habituel, et lui rappelant au passage la besogne pour laquelle elle s'était proposée. Elle s'y attela avec une bonne humeur et une aisance jusqu'alors inconnue de tous, récoltant ainsi de grands sourires de la part de certains. Lucrèce s'assit à côté de Bilbo avec un air ignare qu'il ne compris pas tout à fait et profita de la chaleur du feu. Le repas se déroula en un silence annonciateur de fatigue, ponctué par quelques blagues douteuses. De nature solitaire, Lucrèce s'éloigna du camp mais pas trop, par crainte d'une visite surprise. Elle trouva un endroit paisible tandis que que la moitié de la compagnie commençait sa nuit. En fouillant dans ses affaires, Lucrèce évita le moindre contact avec le masque qui lui avait causé du tord. Elle sortit de son sac l'étrange sphère que sa mère lui avait confiée avant son départ. De prime abord, ce n'était qu'une babiole décorative verte. Elle l'a fit tourner dans sa main, appréciant son aspect parfaitement lisse. « _Montre moi ton secret_ » songea t-elle presque automatiquement. Tout à coup, le vert devenait noir, et cette obscurité laissa place à une vision inattendue, la salle à manger de chez elle. Lucrèce sursauta légèrement lorsque sa mère devint visible, et son cœur s'emballa lorsque le père entra en action.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Ulfric à sa femme.

\- Et si je faisait des quenelles à la béchamel ce soir ? Questionna Arielle, pensive.

\- Ouais, bof... Souffla le mari.

\- Comment ça, ouais bof ? Interrogea la femme.

\- Oh la béchamel... Souffla t-il...

\- Quoi, la béchamel ? S'énerva t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais... Murmura Ulfric.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec la béchamel ? Surenchérit Arielle.

\- C'est vite fade... pourquoi ne pas se contenter de pommes de terres ? Proposa t-il.

\- Encore ?! Mais t'en a mangé tout un champs hier soir ! Pourquoi pas des pâtes ou du riz puisqu'on y est ! S'indigna t-elle.

\- En voilà une bonne idée ! Quel bonheur de retrouver la femme que j'ai épousé ! S'enthousiasma t-il.

\- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à manger de tout, comme l'a fait le mienne... Constata Arielle.

\- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, et cela fait partie de ma réputation, fanfaronna Ulfric.

\- Celle là tu ne me l'avais jamais sortie... Désespéra la femme.

\- Et j'y tient à ma réputation. Continua Ulfric.

\- Tu es comme un gamin en fait, tu crois que seuls les pâtes, le riz et les pommes de terre sont comestibles... Désespéra Arielle.

\- Et oui ma chérie, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, rappella le mari.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir tu mangeras des quenelles à la béchamel, sinon tu iras chez la voisine ! Conclu sa femme.

La jeune femme au sourire rayonnant entendit des bruits de pas, se hâta de ranger l'orbe et aperçu Ori qui s'avançait timidement vers elle.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda t-il

\- Je vous en prie, acquiesça Lucrèce en désignant une place à sa gauche.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Se risqua Ori en s'installant.

\- De ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- De Smaug, le messager de la Mort comme le disent les récits. Annonça t-il.

\- Les dragons ne me font pas peur, je dirais même que je les aime, répondit t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Pardon ?! Comment peut on aimer des créatures aussi cruelles?! S'indigna le nain avec ferveur.

Lucrèce ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'assurance soudaine du jeune nain à l'apparence frêle.

\- Elle ne le sont pas, et croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle... Songea t-elle.

\- Vous en avez déjà vu, de vos propres yeux ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Des centaines...

\- Et vous êtes toujours en vie ?! Incroyable... Pensa t-il.

\- Dans une contrée très lointaine, les dragon vivent en harmonie avec les autres peuples, alors il n'est pas rare d'en croiser, expliqua t-elle.

\- Si les dragons sont pacifistes, pourquoi une exception, rare d'après ce que vous me dites, s'en ai pris à mon peuple ? Nous ne le méritions pas... s'attrista Ori.

\- Il est possible que Smaug fut banni par les siens, et s'est vengé arbitrairement. Les dragons sont avant tout impulsifs, inventa t-elle.

\- On raconte que ses écailles sont si épaisses que la plus aiguisée des lames s'y briserai... Si nous ne pouvons le tuer, alors cette quête est veine... Se résigna le jeune nain.

\- Nous pouvons toujours le résonner. Je suis intimement convaincue que le mal n'est pas une chose innée. Je le vois plutôt comme une graine que chaque être vivant possède en lui, qui grandit timidement chez certains, un peu plus chez d'autres, ou qui n'arrête pas de pousser comme une mauvaise herbe. C'est un fléau alimenté par des épisodes difficiles de la vie et surtout par les sentiments qui en découlent... Vous savez, un être vivant animé par des sentiments, et même les plus vils qui soient, peut couper la mauvaise herbe qui sommeille en lui.

\- J'espère de toutes mes forces que vous avez raison... Vous pourriez peut être m'en apprendre plus sur les dragons ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama Lucrèce.

\- Me permettez vous de prendre des notes ? Demanda Ori.

\- Bien sur, faites ! Acquiesça Lucrèce tandis que le nain cherchait un espace libre dans son carnet. Il existe plusieurs races de dragons, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont classées par catégories et sous catégories : les Terrestres, les Aquatiques et les Aériens sont les trois principaux types.

\- Vous sous entendez qu'ils ne sont pas tous ailés ?

\- Ils le sont tous, néanmoins la plupart ne peuvent voler. Chez les aériens, il n'existe que trois races : les dragons de sang, les crêtes vertes et les brisebois. Les premiers sont les plus grands et les plus intelligents chez les aériens. Et leur nom est dut par le processus nécessaire pour cracher du feu : ils doivent augmenter la température de leur sang jusqu'à ébullition alors que chez les autres cracheurs de feu, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de couleur spécifique à cette race, ils mangent peu malgré leur taille imposante et dorment en moyenne vingt heures par jour. Par contre, les crêtes vertes ne dépassent pas les un mètre cinquante de long pour la femelle et deux mètres pour le mâle. Ils mangent par jour l'équivalent de leur poids et se contentent d'herbe et de baies. Ils crachent une fine flamme bleue et volent à une telle vitesse qu'il est difficile de les distinguer. La particularité insolite des crêtes vertes est le rôle des femelles dans le couple, où elle a une autorité absolue sur le male qui au passage a été choisi. Enfin, les brisebois se nomment ainsi car leurs crocs ne cessent de pousser et doivent ronger du bois pour en contrôler la croissance. Ils sont de la même taille que les crêtes vertes et sont doués de parole comme les dragons de sang. On les distingue par la présence d'écailles jaunes légèrement électrifiées entre leurs cornes.

\- Je ne me doutais pas un instant qu'il existe autant de dragons différents, commenta t-il, subjugué, et d'après ce que vous me dites, Smaug fait partie des dragons de sang, demanda le jeune nain en continuant ses notes frénétiques.

\- Exactement.

Avant que Lucrèce puisse continuer la présentation des races de dragons, un nain s'approcha.

\- Vous devriez vous coucher, il se fait tard, conseilla Dori.

En se levant, Lucrèce constata qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes, et écouta le nain avisé sans contradiction. La journée suivante risquait d'être longue et physique, une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de refus.

* * *

Voilà, ça c'est fait!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif, je ne mord pas promis!

Bizz.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut!

Voici un cinquième chapitre qui passe à la vitesse supérieure! (enfin, à vous d'en juger).

Au programme: un blessé et un coupable rapidement trouvé... enfin, pas tout à fait. Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!

ScottishBloodyMary: Franchement j'avais peur de tomber dans la Mary Sue, je suis sauvée par mon sadisme! Et encore il est pas en forme le Thorin... mwahaha...

Lumatie: J'avoue qu'il en a pris pour son grade ^^

* * *

Un lit : voilà ce que Lucrèce désirait par dessus tout. Une montagne d'or ? De magnifiques bijoux ? L'immortalité ? Le pouvoir absolu ? Non, un lit chaud et douillet à la place des pierres qui agressent le dos et l'herbe humide qui finit par glacer le sang. De plus, quoi de mieux qu'un concert de ronflements pour illuminer ce tableau idyllique ? « _Maudits soient-ils..._ » fut sa première pensée matinale. En relevant la tête, elle fusilla du regard ceux dont elle soupçonnait d'entraver son sommeil, et constata que la plupart exprimaient encore leur chant nocturne. N'espérant plus fermer les yeux sans envie de meurtre, elle se leva et se rendit vers la rivière où elle s'était rendue la veille avec vigilance. Elle se prépara sans précipitation, consciente de l'heure plus que matinale. En revenant au camps, Lucrèce fut surprise par la vitalité soudaine des membres de la compagnie. Tout le monde bougeait dans tous les sens, une panique ambiante émanant de leur mouvements, sauf Fili. D'ailleurs, où était t-il ? Elle eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que Kili fendit sur elle, suivit de près par, on le devine d'avance, Thorin.

\- Avez-vous Fili ?! Demanda le premier, totalement paniqué.

\- Je... Non... Rétorque la jeune naine chamboulée.

\- Êtes vous sure ? Implora Thorin. Excepté Fili, vous êtes la seule à vous être éloignée ce matin !

\- Je vous assure de n'être au courant de rien ! Insista Lucrèce en haussant la voix.

Alors que tout le monde galopait dans tous les sens en hurlant le nom du disparu, Lucrèce eut une pensée qui l'a pétrifia. Et si la créature sombre était liée à cette disparition ? Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour retirer cette funeste idée de son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était intimement accrochée à sa supposition. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se joignit à Bombur et Bofur pour chercher le jeune héritier. Elle les aida à fouiller dans chaque buisson, derrière chaque arbre un peu maladroitement. « _Il ne doit pas être loin, il dormait encore lorsque je suis partie..._ ».

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! Hurla Bilbo, revenez au camps ! Ajouta t-il.

Tous s'exécutèrent et retournèrent au point de départ. Le hobbit avait, sous l'étonnement général, ramené seul un Fili au bord de l'inconscience près du feu. Tout d'abord, des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, Kili et Thorin se hâtèrent vers leur proche et aidèrent Bilbo à le poser délicatement au sol. Durant la manœuvre, Bilbo paraissait choqué par le sourire de remerciement que Thorin lui adressait. Les autres membres de la compagnie formèrent un rond à l'écart du blessé afin qu'il puisse respirer. Gandalf était aux abois, comme si il sentait la présence de l'auteur du méfait.

\- Il n'a pas de blessure physique apparente, constata Oïn, il est dans un état de choc particulièrement violent.

\- Comme si il avait vu la pire des abominations, continua Gandalf, tous les regards rivés sur lui. Une chose que je ne peux encore identifier, mais qui nous suit depuis le début, tapie dans l'ombre...

Tous les membres de la compagnie se lancèrent des regards confus et Bilbo faillit s'effondrer. « _Je le savais..._ ». Lucrèce scruta discrètement la réaction de Kili, le seul nain à avoir vu le spectre. Il ne sembla pas faire un quelconque rapprochement, trop omnibulé par l'état de santé de son grand frère, ou du moins pas encore.

\- A qui avez vous parlé de cette quête, s'énerva Gandalf à l'encontre du chef de la compagnie.

\- A personne d'autre, je le jure ! Se défendit t-il.

Perplexe, le magicien se mit à observer chaque membre de la compagnie comme pour débusquer un traître. Lucrèce se concentra sur le visage meurtri de Fili afin d'occulter ses soupçons. Des expressions de surprise s'élevèrent lorsque ce dernier se mit à tousser violemment. Dwalin dut écarter le plus jeune héritier qui, dans son agitation, nuisait au travail d'Oïn. Lucrèce s'approchait doucement du malade, intriguée par quelque chose d'innommable, qui la rendit blanche et froide comme un corps sans vie.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, conseilla un Bilbo inquiet, en lui tenant le bras.

N'obéissant pas au hobbit, elle resta sur place sans décrocher son regard de Fili, qui l'a fixé aussi. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle se sentait suffoquer et envahit par des sueurs froides. Bilbo la maintenait alors plus fermement de peur qu'elle s'effondre. Bifur vint aider le hobbit en marmonnant à la jeune femme des mots inconnus mais à l'intonation réconfortante.

\- Laisse le tranquille, bafouilla Lucrèce.

Enfin calmé, Fili essayait de dire quelque chose, mais son état l'empêchait d'articuler correctement et de parler suffisamment fort.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vociféra Thorin à l'encontre des nains beaucoup trop bruyants.

Mais cela fut trop tard, car Fili ne réitéra pas ce moyen d'expression, à bout de forces. Kili paniquait de plus en plus tandis que Balin tentait de le calmer. Tout à coup, le bras gauche de Fili se mit à trembler fortement, se souleva lentement et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang.

\- Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Je crois qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose, supposa Gandalf.

En effet, l'index du malade arrêta son ascension pile sur le visage de Lucrèce. Par stupéfaction, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

\- Attention, articula t-il dans un ultime effort avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Tandis que Kili appelait son frère désespéramment, tout le monde sondait la jeune naine avec une profonde incompréhension. Thorin s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et lui saisit l'avant bras avec une violence exacerbée.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea t-il.

-nJe vous jure que je n'ai rien vu ni entendu, je suis aussi stupéfaite que nous tous ! Se défendit t-elle.

\- Pourquoi vous a t-il désignée alors ? Hurla t-il, et sa dernière parole,... « Attention »... peu être que...

Lucrèce écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser ? Certes il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans cette agression. Une jeune naine sans expérience de combat qui terrasse un nain entraîné ? La conclusion hâtive du souverain était grotesque. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer que les autres nains, Bilbo et Gandalf confirmant l'absurdité de cette accusation.

\- Je ne suis ni commanditaire, ni complice de cet incident, souffla t-elle en pensant à la créature.

Le prince s'approcha d'elle lentement, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur une proie.

\- Si vous refusez de parler, je vous condamnerai à mort pour trahison envers la lignée de Durin... murmura t-il avec démence. Il fit un signe de la main à Dwalin qui s'approcha aussitôt

\- Désolé jeune fille, dit ce dernier avec une once de compassion.

Il noua ses poignées avec une corde abîmée et extrêmement rêche, mais suffisamment épaisse pour la maintenir captive des centaines d'années. Gandalf ne réagit pas spécialement et Bilbo baissa la tête. Elle fut ensuite interpellée par le regard de Kili, où l'on pouvait distinguer une sombre colère derrière un rideau de larmes. « _Soit il soutient son oncle, soit il m'en veut de ne rien dire à propos de l'attaque d'il y a deux jours..._ ». Pour une fois, Lucrèce décerna au jeune nain la palme du regard le plus insoutenable, détrônant ainsi son oncle. De son côté, Fili était sous la haute surveillance de Oïn et Gandalf, désemparé face au coma inexpliqué du blond. Le magicien récita d'étranges indications, attirant des regards curieux.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir de blessures internes, c'est son esprit qui est atteint, je ne peux donc déterminer la durée de son inconscience, exposa t-il à la compagnie.

\- Nous devons tout de même lui prodiguer des soins de base pour l'aider à refaire surface, conclu Oïn. La bonne nouvelle , est qu'il peut être transporté puisque aucune blessure physique n'est présente.

\- Trouvez un moyen de le porter, ordonna Thorin, nous avons déjà trop traîné. Si personne ne se dévoue à prendre la traîtresse sur son poney, je m'en chargerai pour mon plus grand plaisir, manigança Thorin en ignorant royalement la principalement intéressée.

\- Je m'en charge, lança Bofur.

Lucrèce fut soulagée de ne pas avoir affaire au prince, préférant ne pas savoir quelles sévices il comptai lui faire endurer. Ne pouvant se mouvoir à sa guise avec ses mains entravées, celle ci se contenta de s'asseoir tandis que les autres se préparaient au départ. Elle repensa à l'attitude de Fili avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. « _Admettons que le spectre soit réellement l'agresseur de Fili, pourquoi a t-il adressé cette dernière parole à mon égard ? Suis je responsable de son agressivité ou sa_ _véritable cible_ ? ». En pleine réflexion, elle repensa au masque inducteur de son périple : peu être que cette créature était intéressée par son pouvoir latent ou qu'il s'agissait d'un sbire chargé de s'en emparer... « _Qui en Terre du Milieu connaît l'existence de cet artefact ?_ » Elle se maudit de ne connaître que vaguement la légende des frères sorciers, et son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de consulter sereinement les documents qu'elle avait à disposition. « _Peu être que cette chose_ _met tout en œuvre pour me faire rejeter de le compagnie et m'attaquer une fois sans défenses, puisque la première tentative fut un échec à cause de l'intervention de Kili et Fili..._ ». Lucrèce douta de la capacité de réflexion de l'immondice, incohérente par rapport à son physique délabré ou du moins, espéra qu'elle n'en fut pas capable. Si ce qu'elle craignait s'avérait juste, elle fut certaine que la créature arriverai à ses fins tôt ou tard. Ces imprévus pourraient lui coûter la vie, certes, mais il en dépendait aussi de l'avenir de Morokei et de la Terre du Milieu, idée qui glaça Lucrèce à son maximum. Avant de trouver d'autres hypothèses inquiétantes, Bofur se dirigea vers la présumée coupable.

\- Il est temps de partir, lui exposa t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Un peu honteuse de la tournure des événements, elle se contenta d'un sourire crispé.

\- N'ayez crainte avec moi, je suis convaincu de votre innocence. Comment une jeune personne aussi gentille que vous aurai pu faire une abomination pareille ? Murmura t-il avec conviction.

\- Merci, rétorqua t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Il l'aida à monter sur le poney, avant de faire de même. « _Au moins je serai moins fatiguée ce soir_ ». Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Cet adage prenait tout son sens : ce matin là était d'une morosité à toute épreuve. Oin et Gandalf étaient constamment à proximité de Fili pour lui administrer quelques soins et surtout pour surveiller son état. Kili aussi était proche et lui parlait de temps à autre, en espérant que cela puisse l'aider. En tête de cortège, Thorin avait conservé sa place de chef, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner fréquemment vers son neveux. L'humidité de l'air ne fit qu 'empirer l'ambiance lourde et morbide qui régnait, et les minutes se transformèrent en heures interminables. Lucrèce voulut tout révéler à Gandalf, ses origines, les raisons de sa présence en Terre du Milieu et le mystérieux assaillant. Ces révélations allégeraient son cœur rongé par la culpabilité, mais sa raison estima que le moment était mal venu, et la quête de faisait que commencer. De toute la matinée, Fili ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son poul était régulier mais les deux guérisseurs étaient toujours aussi perplexes. Contrarié par son impuissance, Gandalf se rapprocha de Thorin, puis ils échangèrent des paroles à voix basse. Le nain paraissait indécis face au magicien au regard et aux gestes convaincus, comme si il négociait. Thorin finit par abandonner son air partagé et hocha positivement mais tristement de la tête. Son choix était indéniablement en rapport avec son neveux à la souffrance non élucidée, et Gandalf réclama l'attention de l'assemblée.

\- S'il vous plait, Fili est dans un état pour lequel ni Oin ni moi sommes en mesure d'agir efficacement. Non loin d'ici vit un vieil ami, un magicien dont les connaissances en termes de maladies étranges et mystiques sont précieuses. Au vu de la situation, personne d'autre n'est autant apte que lui à le guérir. Je resterai au chevet de votre camarade et vous le ramenerai dès qu'il sera rétablit. Exposa t-il.

\- Je viens aussi, se précipita Kili, entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

\- Non Kili, la compagnie ne peut être dissoute à l'aube de cette quête. De multiples dangers vous attendent, et votre dispersion ne fera que compromettre vos chances de réussite.

\- Kili voulut contre argumenter aussitôt, mais le regard implorant de Thorin lui somma d'accepter la situation.

\- Ramenez le au plus vite... murmura t-il tandis que Balin posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Comptez sur moi, à son retour il sera au mieux de sa forme. Rassura Gandalf.

Les nains aidèrent le magicien à installer Fili sur son cheval pendant que Kili murmura quelques paroles à son frère en lui tenant fermement la main. Le prince, aux côtés de son plus jeune neveux se contenta de contempler le plus âgé comme si il mémorisait son visage.

\- N'oubliez pas, restez groupés et soyez sur vos gardes. Le mal qui nous suit peut frapper à nouveau. Conseilla t-il avant de partir au galop vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi silencieusement, et les liens de Lucrèce s'avéraient être une véritable torture. A force de faibles frottements, la fine peau de son poignet gagnait des teintes plus vives et les démangeaisons devinrent des brûlures. Personne même Bilbo ne lui adressèrent la parole, soit par colère, soit par hantise de réveiller la courroux de leur chef. Heureusement que Bofur était de nature attentionnée, et lui demandait régulièrement si elle n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vint alors la pause de midi. Lucrèce redoutait ce moment comme la peste, ne sachant pas comment cela aller se dérouler pour elle. Dans le pire des scénarios, elle s'imaginait attachée à un arbre pendant que Thorin et même Kili la frappaient, en véritable exutoire vivant d'une haine cruelle et profonde. La jeune naine était terrifiée en tant que femme, qu'étrangère et surtout en tant que prisonnière accusée d'un crime suprême. La présence de Bilbo la rassurait un tant soit peu mais il n'avait aucune autorité, et quand bien même il tenterait de la défendre, ses paroles ne seraient prises en considération. La seule personne qui pouvait réellement la protéger était partie pour une durée indéterminée. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant de l'origine de sa défense...

Cependant, le prologue du plus sombre des scénarios se réalisa pour son plus grand désespoir. Elle fut immédiatement attachée à un arbre, sur ordre de Thorin. A cet instant, elle se surprit à rêver d'avoir le contrôle sur cette chose qui l'a terrifiait, et lui ordonna d'attaquer quiconque voulait s'en prendre à elle. Son désir incohérent l'a fit réfléchir sur les agissements du spectre et se remémora la dernière phrase d'un ancien du Conservatoire, « _N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule_ » comme si l'aide promise était ailleurs... Comme si le fantôme n'avait de répugnant et d'agressif que son apparence... Intriguée par ses déductions farfelues, elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Revenue sur Terre, elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient encore plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et une forte envie d'uriner lui martelait le bas du ventre. Elle supplia Bilbo, proche d'elle, de le devenir un peu plus. Celui ci hésita quelques secondes, retenu par une paire d'yeux qui le surveillait.

\- Pouvez-vous demander à Thorin de me détacher un instant, j'ai besoin de... d'un moment d'intimité si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, implora t-elle.

\- Je comprend, rétorqua le hobbit, tendu.

Il voulait plus que tout soutenir son amie, mais sa requête lui donna une boule au ventre. Il évitait soigneusement Thorin depuis le départ, et la confrontation qu'il allait subir sonnait comme une mise à mort. Il se dirigea avec tout son courage vers le souverain qui, espionnant la situation, anticipa.

\- Elle restera là jusqu'à notre départ, cambrioleur. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'échapper. S'exclama t-il suffisamment fort pour que Lucrèce puisse l'entendre.

Tandis que Bilbo, sous l'effet de la surprise, resta immobile, Dwalin se précipita vers la prisonnière les points serrés. Le cœur de Lucrèce battait de plus en plus fort, persuadée que le sbire allait lui faire payer sa requête déplacée. Au lieu de cela, il détacha les liens en rivalisant du regard avec son supérieur. Ce dernier fut immédiatement réceptif à la provocation et s'avança avec une fureur sans égale, comme si il s'apprêtait à décapiter son pire ennemi.

\- Oses tu remettre en cause mon autorité ? Veux tu devenir un traître d'Erebor ?

\- Je ne désobéi pas et je ne désobéirai jamais à mon roi, mais je ne doit aucune loyauté envers la personne que tu es devenue... Assena Dwalin.

\- Comment?! Enragea Thorin.

\- Regarde toi Thorin, depuis quelques mois tu n'est plus que l'ombre de toi même, tu te comportes comme une fillette... C'est toi qui devrai être attaché à cet arbre, risqua t-il en toisant le souverain.

\- Si tu ne me présentes pas d'excuses dans la seconde, je te considérerai comme un ennemi de mon royaume... Maugréa Thorin dans une haine fragilement contrôlée.

Face à se rebondissement inattendu, l'assemblée resta figée et bouche bée. Bilbo s 'éloigna discrètement du foyer sismique et Lucrèce resta collée à l'arbre comme si elle y était encore liée. Thorin se désintéressa de Dwalin, désormais muet, et reporta son attention sur Lucrèce qu'il emmena brusquement à l'écart. Le grand nain voulut intervenir à nouveau, mais Balin le supplia de se calmer. Dans sa course infernale, Lucrèce failli tomber avant que Thorin ne la rattrape et la plaqua contre lui, les mains outrageusement pressées sur ses hanches.

\- Vous attaquer à ma famille ne vous suffit pas, il a fallu que vous m'humiliez une fois de plus, murmura t-il.

\- Je suis innocente... Bégaya t-elle.

\- Vous avez raison, vous ne serez ni jugée ni exécutée... songea t-il avec un sourire aussi inquiétant que l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

Lucrèce resta de marbre entre les mains du prince, se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un acquittement.

\- Mais croyez moi, vous me supplierai d'honorer la première sentence... murmura t-il chaudement dans son oreille préalablement dégagée de quelques mèches.

Alors que Thorin renforçait son emprise déjà oppressante, Kili fit soudainement irruption et Thorin repoussa sa proie. Le jeune nain jeta le sac de Lucrèce à côté de celle ci.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire avec nous, criminelle. Cracha t-il à Lucrèce. Mon oncle, laissez la partir, elle finira par mourir en demeurant seule, proposa t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle doit le payer selon mes désirs, souriait le prince.

\- Je ne pourrai la supporter un jour de plus... Je suis certain que sa personne nous est néfaste, je ne saurai pas expliquer comment et pourquoi, mais avec elle à nos côtés, nous réduisons nos chances de reconquérir Erebor... Et notre trésor le plus précieux restera dans les griffes de ce dragon de malheur ou pire, il sera retrouvé par les elfes... Surenchérit Kili.

\- Thorin considérait son neveux avec un intérêt nouveau. En quelques phrases, il avait prononcé les mots qui hantaient son esprit tourmenté.

\- Tu a raison, accepta le souverain, nous enverrons des soldats à sa recherche après mon sacre. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous sera restituée en un seul morceau... pour que je puisse ensuite la briser à souhait...

* * *

Bon et bien, mal barrée la Lucrèce...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à donner votre avis et éventuellement des suggestions pour la suite ( non pas que je soit en panne d'inspiration mais après tout, pourquoi pas?)

Bizz!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Pour commencer, je tient à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai était très occupée à réaliser une maquette pour une exposition artistique ainsi qu'un cosplay d'Emily des Noces Funèbres pour la Japan Expo Sud... Bref, ces derniers temps ont été intenses et le manque d'inspiration m'empêchait d'avancer la fic, le peu de fois où je le pouvais! Sur ce, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

Les jambes de Lucrèce bougeaient tellement vite qu'elle faillit tomber maintes fois. Son esprit était si meurtri qu'elle ne sut évaluer combien de temps dura sa course. Elle ignorait où elle allait, mais tant qu'elle s'éloignait de la compagnie de Thorin, elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne direction. L'inconvénient majeur de cette histoire était que désormais, elle ne saurait se rendre à Erebor facilement, mais la dangerosité du principal guide était au dessus de tout obstacle : l'exclusion haineuse dont elle avait fait l'objet était nécessaire à sa survie. Qu'importe le spectre noir, elle préférait mourir pour une noble cause plutôt que de devenir une esclave accusée à tord et humiliée outre mesure. Sa colère et la terrible sensation d'avoir été rabaissée comme elle ne l'a jamais été lui fit détester la Terre du Milieu dans sa globalité, même Bilbo, Ori, et les autres personnes qui lui avaient témoigné respect et amitié ne suffisaient pas à tempérer ses sentiments. Elle se mit à pleurer abondamment des larmes si chaudes, qu'elle crut sentir de la lave envahir ses joues. Dans sa frénésie, elle arracha du fond de son sac le masque qui avait l'air de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Elle le considéra un instant avec fureur et tenta par tous les moyens de le briser en milles morceaux : avec ses mains, ses dents, puis ses pieds. Elle aurait pu s'infliger les pires scarifications si le fallait pour s'en débarrasser, mais ses furieuses tentatives furent bien évidemment veines, et elle jeta le masque. Complètement exsangue, Lucrèce se recroquevilla sur ses genoux en se maudissant. Elle ne fut calmée qu'au bout d'une longue heure, et se rendit compte que de multiples courbatures sillonnaient son corps, sans pitié. Elle se leva péniblement et alla ramasser le masque qu'elle avait tenté de faire disparaître. L'humiliation qu'elle avait subi grandissait un peu plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son entrejambe était trempé et, repensant à son inattendue identité de naine, elle se sentie encore plus dévastée par un flot de sentiments morbides. Il y avait sûrement une explication à ce changement de race, et elle supposa que si elle était restée telle qu'elle, une jeune humaine, elle ne serait plus en vie : en Terre du Milieu, les ethnies ne semblaient pas se mélangeaient comme en Morokei, où les hommes avaient des orcs ainsi que d'autres communautés comme voisins de palier. Lucrèce retomba lourdement au sol et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle pensa d'abord à Thorin qui l'avait considérée comme un objet, et qu'elle voulait voir mourir dans d'inimaginables souffrances. Puis à Dwalin, qu'elle se résigna à remercier mentalement. A Kili, pour lequel elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. A Ori, un des seuls nains à s'être intéressé à sa personne. A Bombur et ses clins d'oeil intempestifs. A Bofur et à sa gentillesse. Et enfin à Bilbo, dorénavant le seul intrus de la compagnie et pour lequel elle se souciait de sa cohabitation avec Thorin.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec effroi que l'herbe fraîche et vive était désormais occultée par deux pieds suintant d'où des lambeaux de peau s'échappaient. Lucrèce se releva en un bond furtif et poussa un faible cri de terreur. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son agresseur et celui ci, resta sur place, préoccupé à observer la naine pétrifiée. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent ainsi, sans qu'une feuille esquisse le moindre mouvement.

\- Qui êtes vous, que voulez vous, bégaya la naine dont la gorge était enlacée par l'angoisse.

Pour seule réponse, le spectre émit un râle faible et avança une main vers elle. Lucrèce recula instinctivement, et la tempête d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle lui fit entrer dans un état second : elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, imposant à ses cordes vocales une véritable torture. La créature protégea son semblant de visage entre ses mains décharnées et se recroquevilla légèrement, comme si il était terrassé par la jeune naine. Complètement abasourdie, celle ci se mit à éclater de rire comme jamais en martelant son ventre lourdement sollicité par son allégresse. Face à l'absurdité de la situation, la peur laissa place à un sentiment de pitié et de honte. Elle s'en voulut presque d'avoir eu peur de cette créature aussi courageuse qu'un lapereau face à une meute de loups enragés, et se demanda comment Fili n'a put se défendre... Lorsque sa démence daigna se calmer un minimum, elle toisa la créature statique avec des yeux embués.

\- Mais parle enfin ! S'énerva t-elle subitement.

Celui ci répondit par des gémissements incompréhensifs, interrompus par des bruits de sabots qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Lucrèce détourna son attention de la chose, l'air indifférente, ayant usé son capital de sentiments et d'émotions pour la journée. « _un peu plus ou un peu moins..._ ». L'inconnue entra rapidement en scène, sous l'admiration de la jeune naine. Montée sur un cheval à la robe virginale, la magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes remarqua dans un premier temps la créature qui s'empressa de disparaître dans une fumée à l'image de son être : putride, faible et équivoque. Ensuite, elle constata la présence de Lucrèce dont le visage était transformé par la transe, et planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens. La jeune naine était subjuguée par la beauté et la présence de l'inconnue au visage d'ange. Alors qu'elle s'était presque habituée aux barbes imposantes sur des visages disgracieux, la jeune naine eut l'impression d'avoir encore changé de monde tellement le contraste était saisissant.

\- Je désespérai de vous retrouver, introduisit la cavalière de sa voix mélodieuse.

\- Je ne comprend pas, vous devez faire erreur... tenta Lucrèce, tout de même méfiante.

\- Face à la confusion de celle ci, le jeune femme descendit de son cheval avec une grâce sans égale et un léger sourire en coin, puis s'approcha de la plus petite.

\- Vous êtes une naine mais vous n'y ressemblez pas, vous semblez voir une elfe pour la première fois de votre vie et votre compagnon de route est une créature errante qui était jadis un magicien de renom. C'est bien vous que je cherche depuis deux jours, Lucrèce, fille d'Arielle, fille d'Astav Northwood.

\- Comment... butta la naine, abasourdie.

Que l'elfe connaissait la vie de la jeune naine à ce point l'interpella, mais ce n'était rien face à la révélation sur la créature. Un magicien de renom ? Cette chose ?! Elle voulut poser une avalanche de questions, même si elle avait une petite idée de l'identité de la créature, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, la belle inconnue continua :

\- Mon père est au courant de votre venue, fille de Morokei. Laissez moi vous conduire à lui, vous ne pouvez demeurer seule plus longtemps, un mal puissant et au réveil prématuré vous guette, et vous avez besoin de repos... Je suis Arwen, fille d'Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombes, se présenta t-elle en s'inclinant.

«_Oh non pitié, pas encore du sang bleu_ ! »

Lucrèce ne sut quoi répondre, trop occupée mentalement. Devait -elle la suivre ou fuir le plus loin que ses jambes le lui permettait ? Arwen semblait sincère dans ses propos, mais son attitude et sa gestuelle parfaite envoyèrent une vague de soupçons à la jeune naine. Est ci c'était justement elle, le mal dissimulé sous une enveloppe charmeuse ? Au final, deux solutions s'offraient à elle : soit elle prenait le risque de suivre l'elfe, acceptant la possibilité de retrouver un vrai lit et une aide précieuse, soit elle esquivait cette beauté maléfique, et resterai sur ses gardes à chacune de ses rencontres, se rendrant seule vers un but dont elle ignorait la localisation. « Vous ne serez pas seule qu'ils disaient... et si la compagnie de Thorin n'était qu'une transition avant de rencontrer la bonne personne? » Après un duel cérébral, se fut l'option confortablement risquée qui emporta la victoire.

\- Enchantée euh... c'est d'accord, finit par accepter Lucrèce.

Déployant son plus beau sourire, Arwen lui proposa de l'installer sur la selle de son cheval mais Lucrèce recula instinctivement, et baissa la tête pour dissimuler la honte dans son regard et le rouge intense sur ses joues. L'elfe crut d'abord que son invitée avait peur de sa monture, mais c'est en observant un peu plus qu'elle comprit le rejet de Lucrèce.

\- Ne vous faites pas, ce n'est rien, rassura Arwen.

Toujours sous l'emprise de la honte malgré le réconfort chaleureux de son hôte, Lucrèce finit par accepter la situation.

* * *

Ce soir là, trois personnes manquaient à l'appel. L'obscurité occultait la morosité des visages mais l'ambiance aussi noire que le ciel sans étoile suffisait amplement. Ce soir là, il n'y eut aucune blague, aucun rire, aucun concours absurde, uniquement de la colère et de la peur. Ce soir là, Thorin planifia des projets sordides. Dwalin l'évitait soigneusement depuis leur altercation. Non par peur, mais pour ne plus avoir affaire à la pâle copie du prince, pour ne plus le voir dépérir un peu plus à chaque parole, à chaque geste. Dans toute cette sombre histoire, le plus mal à l'aise était Bilbo, qui avait cette fâcheuse impression d'être sur un siège éjectable. N'ayant aucune expérience de combat, il était pétrifié par deux menaces opposées : l'une était mystérieuse et fantomatique, l'autre, terrestre et omniprésente. Si un autre membre de la compagnie devait subir le même sort que Fili, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait être désigné coupable par Thorin. Cette situation serait absurde, mais à en juger de la folie du souverain, il en était persuadé. Afin de sauver sa peau, il essaya de l'intégrer un peu plus à la compagnie en n'en faisant ni trop ni pas assez. Certains nains lui avaient témoigné des signes de sympathie et il ne doutait pas de leur bonté en général. Il savait surtout que si Thorin comptai s'en prendre à lui, il pouvait espérer un minimum de soutient... Quoique. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en faisait ni trop, ni pas assez. La seule chose dont il était totalement sûr, est que le futur roi sous la montagne était la cible touchée en plein cœur d'un maléfice encore indéterminé, mais terriblement puissant et dangereux qui scindait sa personnalité : il y avait le Thorin colérique, faible, animé par la destruction et la douleur. D'autre part il renvoyait l'image d'un chef courageux au regard tendre envers ses proches, ses amies et une jeune inconnue...

Ce soir là fut plus frais que les précédents, au grand désespoir du hobbit frileux, qui frissonna d'avantage à la vue de la ferme abandonnée qui servait d'abri, sous l'ordre de Thorin. La lueur dérangeante qui avait élu domicile dans les yeux de ce dernier pendant son ultime altercation avec Lucrèce ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Le mal qui en émanait était à son zénith, regard que Bilbo ressentait de temps en temps sur lui. Les craintes infernales qui dansaient dans son esprit lui firent penser à celle qui pouvait aisément considérer comme une amie, à celle pou qui il éprouvait une affection sans bornes. Très inquiet pour elle, il ne pouvait espérer qu'une rencontre salvatrice pour la sortir de son exil solitaire. Si jamais il apprenait qu'une quelconque mal lui avait été fait suite à cette mésaventure, il quitterait la compagnie sur le champs, en rendant au diable le contrat dont la valeur administrative était dérisoire face à celle du cœur. Le sang chaud de Lucrèce avait bien plus de valeur que l'or glacial et fourbe.

\- Allez aider Bombur au lieux de rester planté là, râla Thorin en bousculant Bilbo.

C'est le ventre noué que le hobbit rejoignit Bombur dans ce qui semblait être l'ancienne cours de la grange.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour la petite, elle est bien plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air, rassura Bombur.

\- Comment pouvez vous être sur de sa sécurité maintenant qu'elle est livrée à elle même, soupira Bilbo.

\- Elle a plus de chances de s'en sortir que nous, croyez moi.

\- Comment?! Vous insinuez qu'un groupe de guerrier s'expose à plus de risques qu'une jeune femme sans défense, seule dans un environnement hostile ?

\- Non seulement je l'insinue, mais je vous l'assure...

\- Toute forme de répartie était absente de la bouche de Bilbo, mais son regard noir en disait long sur son ressentit.

Bombur considéra un instant le hobbit désormais tout rouge et se mit à rire bruyamment. Les autres membres de la compagnie cessèrent immédiatement leurs activités et concentrèrent leur attention sur le plus gourmand des nains, emporté par un fou rire sans fin. Il tenta de répondre à Bilbo, mais son état lui empêchait d'articuler correctement, ce qui le fit replonger dans son allégresse à chaque tentative. Peu à peu, les nains se désintéressèrent de ce spectacle inédit, supposant que les restrictions alimentaires altéraient son comportement. Gêné par ce comportement dont le sens lui échappait, Bilbo étouffa sa curiosité et se contenta d'aider son interlocuteur sans prononcer le moindre mot susceptible d'attiser son hilarité. Le gros nain roux fut ramené à la raison par Bofur qui lui lança un cailloux assez grand pour assommer tout être vivant normalement constitué. Bilbo en regrettai presque le silence qui avait repris sa place.

\- Si vous êtes au courant de quoi que ce soit sur l'état de Fili, cela peut se retourner contre vous, implora Bilbo, le plus discrètement possible.

Choqué par l'initiative du hobbit, le nain resta de marbre, les yeux écarquillés, sachant très bien que Bilbo avait raison et néanmoins surpris par l'inoffensivement inattendue de sa répartie.

\- Nos estomacs crient famine, s'exclama Dwalin, suivit par l'approbation de certains nains.

\- Ça vient, ça vient, répliqua fébrilement Bilbo dans l'espoir de défroisser les sourcils du guerrier impatient.

Le hobbit ne savait finalement que peu de choses sur les nains, cependant il connaissait à ses dépens leur appétit vorace, et par conséquent il ne voulait pas subir le courroux d'un nain de type affamé. Battre un orc à mains nues serait plus aisé. Il servit la compagnie aussi rapidement qu'il le put, en commençant toujours par le grand manitou, amour de la vie oblige. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le même silence pesant qui c'était installé dès le matin, depuis l'attaque glaçante. Attachés à leurs coutumes malgré tout, certains trouvèrent l'entrain pour fredonner quelques airs traditionnels, mais la tournure de la quête changèrent les mélodies joyeuses en suppliques désespérées. Jusqu'à la fermeture de ses paupières, Bilbo observa le jeune Kili. Depuis le malheur qui s'était abattu sur son grand frère, son teint était livide, ses yeux gouvernés par l'angoisse, le doute, et son sourire demeurait timide. Il ne put en esquisser que quelques uns aux nains qui lui en adressaient en guise de soutient et il trouva, à son grand étonnement, de l'affection chez Thorin. Bilbo avait beau avoir une mauvaise impression générale des nains, malgré leur orgueil hors compétition, sans énumérer la longue liste de défauts, la sensibilité et la solidarité dont ils faisaient preuve en ce rude moment le rassura, mais sans oublier la manière dont avait été traitée Lucrèce, bien évidemment...

En pensant à elle, une vague de remords torturait son cœur, et il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Non pas de ne pas l'avoir défendue, mais il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir suivie. Laisser une jeune femme livrée à elle même n'est pas digne d'un homme, et étant le moins proche de Thorin et le moins concerné par la reconquête d'un royaume dont il ne connaissait que le nom et encore, uniquement sa prononciation, il était le seul à pouvoir la soutenir à ce point... Maudit soit son manque de courage et d'initiative.

* * *

\- Vous me mettez autant dans l'embarras que vous me surprenez... s'indigna le magicien gris.

\- Je comprend, je suis habituellement plus inspiré que cela mais, je n'ai eue que cette idée, s'excusa son interlocuteur.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils et dut se retenir avec son bâton. Le flot d'informations qu'il venait d'emmagasiner le laissèrent terriblement perplexe, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi indécis.

\- Tout compte fait, j'éprouve des difficultés à vous croire, tellement vos paroles sont surréalistes.

L'allocutaire baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement, abandonnant ainsi toute tentative de convaincre Gandalf, mais sa nature combative ne l'empêcherai pas d'agir seul, l'enjeu étant vital. Le vieil homme observa le désespéré en s'affirmant une chose : il était tout, sauf un affabulateur, et le temps rare et précieux dont ils disposaient ne laissait pas de place aux doutes, par conséquent il fallait agir sans plus attendre. Il posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'approbation.

\- Croyez vous qu'il s'en sortira ? Risqua Gandalf.

\- Le magicien, c'est vous...

Mithrandir réussit à esquisser un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais autant senti novice et déboussolé qu'aujourd'hui, songea ce dernier.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à s'observer dans les yeux, espérant trouver une solution dans le génie de l'inconscience.

\- Que comptez vous faire à présent ? Interrogea Gandalf.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... quoique j'ai quelques idées, mais je préfère avoir votre avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit...

\- Je préfère aussi, s'exclama le magicien, préférant surprendre qu'être surpris.

Son interlocuteur se mit à gigoter en ce triturant les ongles, comme un enfant indécis.

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai établi un stratagème et si vous êtes d'accord, j'aurai besoin de votre aide...

* * *

Bon et bien voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Bizz et bon week end!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette publication tardive, due à un manque de temps et, je l'avoue, une énorme baisse de motivation ces derniers temps. J'aimerai me tenir au rythme d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours, mais bon... On ne peut être sur de rien ! Malgré tout, je prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cet fic et à lire vos reviews encourageantes!

* * *

Lorsque Lucrèce se réveilla, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir son vœux exaucé : elle était allongée sur un lit immense et terriblement confortable. Les multiples bouleversements de ces derniers jours l'avaient éreintés à un tel point qu'elle s'était endormie sur le trajet. Elle voulut refermer les yeux, mais les délices qui se présentaient à sa vision et à son odorat la motivèrent à rester éveillée. Aux extrémités du lit qu'elle emporterai volontiers sur une île déserte, s'élevaient quatre arbres fins et similairement taillés, qui s'enlaçaient en leur sommet pour former un toit protecteur de branches entortillées, de feuilles vigoureuses et aux magnifiques feuilles blanches, autant pas leur aspect que par le doux parfum qu'elles dégageaient. La décoration d'ensemble était pure, le peu de meubles qui habillaient la pièce était faits du même bois clair et lumineux. La chambre formait un parfait demi cercle agrémenté d'immenses baies en voûte, sauf au centre, la place étant dédiée au lit. A droite de celui ci était disposé un guéridon biscornu, comme la nature l'avait créé, en face se trouvait une porte agrémentée de volutes délicates et parfaitement symétriques. Lorsque les jambes de Lucrèce déclaraient forfait face à son esprit désireux de se lever, elle se dirigea vers une source de lumière et constata que les baies donnaient sur un balcon. Sans plus attendre, elle se rua vers cet environnement inconnu. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la laissa de marbre, que ce soit grâce à la beauté de la nature luxuriante ou par la cité qui semblait avoir était façonnée par des mains divines. La vallée était d'une magnificence absolue, la végétation était dense et étonnement vive, d'autant plus que cet éclat était soutenu par un soleil radieux. Le comble de la féerie se trouvait dans les roches caressées par de nombreuses chutes d'une eau limpide. D'ordinaire, ces derniers sont froides et hostiles mais ici, ils semblaient vivre d'une chaleur divine. On pouvait sans contexte associer architecture et œuvre d'art : la blancheur des pierres et les nombreuses volutes fines et délicates s'associait telle une ode à la perfection... Malgré la vision enchanteresse, Lucrèce devait garder en tête qu'elle se trouvait en un lieux idyllique certes, mais inconnu, entourée d'inconnus. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre où elle s'était agréablement réveillée, et sursauta lorsque trois coups légers mais inattendus furent donnés à la porte.

\- Puis-je ? Questionna une voix féminine déjà entendue.

\- Bien sur, rétorqua la jeune arrivante.

La jeune femme qui l'avait trouvée plutôt entra avec grâce en adressant un sourire timide mais chaleureux à son invitée. Désormais, ces longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs étaient détachés et courraient sur une longue robe blanche simple, mais dont la coupe mettait parfaitement en valeur la silhouette élancée de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière s'inclina légèrement vers Lucrèce. Cette dernière l'imita du mieux qu'elle put.

\- J'espère que votre réveil en ces lieux inconnus ne vous a pas perturbé, s'excusa Arwen.

\- Si tous les chocs que je doit encaisser ressemblent à celui ci, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, souriait Lucrèce.

En guise de réponse, Arwen lui rendit un sourire plus affirmé que le précédent. Elle s'approcha de la jeune naine puis saisit ses mains délicatement, qu'elle inspecta.

\- Un bain ne vous ferez pas de mal... constata t-elle. Suivez moi, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

« _Nous ? Suis je sale au point de rassembler une armée?_ ». Lucrèce suivit avec une once d'hésitation son hôte le long d'un couloir incurvé jusqu'à une immense porte aux frises compliquées. Lorsque l'invitée entra dans l'immense pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Trois jeunes femmes blondes aussi belles les unes que les autres l'attendaient avec un sourire enchanteur et des manières majestueuses. La salle était immense tout comme le bassin circulaire qui en occupait le centre. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de l'eau fumante, des vêtements neufs occupaient un guéridon, accompagnés de nombreuses fioles et savons. Arwen prit congé après avoir prononcé quelques mots dans une langue mystérieuse. Très gênée, Lucrèce s'inclina vers les servantes qui s'approchaient d'elle avec une grâce absolue.

\- Laissez nous vous débarrasser de vos vêtements, commença la plus petite d'entre elle.

\- Je vous remercie mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je peux me débrouiller seule, rétorqua Lucrèce tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient.

\- Ne soyez pas timide, ma dame, c'est un immense honneur de vous servir, continua une autre servante.

« _Est ce une ville ou un centre de vacance? J'en connais un qui aimerai ça..._ »

La jeune naine fut déshabillée en un rien de temps avant d'être escortée jusqu'au bain. Une fois dans l'eau, elle occulta un instant sa gêne et ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un soupir de soulagement. Tout était parfait la température, les douces fragrances, le lieux et le service digne des plus grands palais. Jamais elle n'apprécia autant ce moment de plénitude. Une jeune elfe déposait des pétales d'une fleur inconnue dans le bain, la seconde lavait les longs cheveux bruns de Lucrèce en effectuant un massage du cuir chevelu soporifique tandis que la troisième, en retrait, chantait avec une voix insolente de pureté. Au départ, Lucrèce était tendue à l'idée d'être nue face aux trois grâces, mais cet instant de bien être décrispa ses muscles douloureux. Une fois sa chevelure décrassée et rincée, l'elfe lui appliqua une crème sur l'ensemble de celle ci avant de s'emparer d'une éponge étrangement douce. Elle y déposa du savon puis frictionna délicatement la peau de Lucrèce. Une fois terminé, deux servantes aidèrent l'invité à se lever afin de la rincer correctement. Tout en chantant, la troisième amena une immense serviette à la chaleur réconfortante. La jeune naine eut l'impression de ressusciter.

\- Voici des vêtements neufs, nous avons réajusté la robe à votre taille, j'espère que vous vous y sentirez à l'aise.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment, c'est...

En guise de réponse, la servante lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes prête, je vais vous escorter vers Dame Arwen.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucrèce suivit l'elfe blonde dans le même couloir que précédemment, jusqu'à une grande cours.

* * *

Il faisait désormais nuit noire lorsque la mélodie des ronflements accompagnaient le hululement des chouettes et les divers sons bestiaux. Bien évidemment, Bilbo ne put trouver le sommeil dans ce fracas désespérant et se leva, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il mitrailla du regard les saboteurs de son sommeil et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que personne montait la garde. Dans un premier temps, il supposa que le mutilé n'avait put résister aux bras réconfortants de Morphée, et se mit à compter les chanteurs nocturnes, au cas où. Il dut recommencer plusieurs fois en répétant la même erreur, celle d'oublier une personne. Pendant quelques longues minutes, il fût persuadé que son oubli était due à la fatigue qui l'accablait dès le début de la quête. Quelques peu courroucé par ses vaines tentatives, il s'assit lourdement sur son couchage en soufflant comme un enfant privé de goûter. Dans cette position pas vraiment adéquate pour s'endormir, il sentit ses paupières tomber miraculeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'une conclusion vint le maudire un peu plus : il manquait effectivement quelqu'un à l'appel. Sous l'effet de la panique, Bilbo se leva d'un bond et failli au passage tomber sur Balin. Le hobbit lança des regards furtifs sur les campements et fit la pire des constations : le couchage anormalement vide était celui de Kili.

* * *

Lucrèce suivit volontiers son hôte, avide de réponses. A cause de ses débuts ratés en Terre du Milieu, elle voulait plus que tout en savoir plus sur cette mission qu'elle pensait connaître sous toutes les coutures et même si des mauvaises nouvelles l'attendaient, son désir incommensurable d'en finir et de retourner à sa vie finalement tranquille fait qu'elle était désormais capable de tout entendre et de tout encaisser. Quoique, si elle n'avait pas à recroiser la compagnie maudite de Thorin Oakenshield... Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cours, elle plaça instinctivement sa main devant ses yeux, éblouie par le soleil radieux qui reflétait sa magnificence sur les pavés blancs. Au centre de ce lieux enchanteur, un homme grand et parfaitement statique patientait. Arwen s'arrêta devant lui, et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front : ce geste tendre additionné aux airs de ressemblance firent comprendre à la jeune naine de qui il s'agissait. La jeune elfe se plaça aux côtés de son père alors que celui ci identifia la curieuse arrivante. En réponse, Lucrèce observa également le seigneur de la vallée idyllique et fut encore une fois intriguée par la passivité d'expressions faciales de l'elfe. Elle sentit sa bienveillance mais son attitude générale et les traits de son visage lui renvoyèrent une amère impression d'arrogance et de supériorité. Entre l'orgueil, la vulgarité des nains et la froideur, la retenue des elfes, il était plus que clair qu'une entente, du moins sur le long terme entre les deux peuples relevait de l'impossible.

\- Bienvenue jeune amie, Je suis Elrond, fils de …, Seigneur de Fondcombes.

\- Merci... j'imagine qu'il est inutile de me présenter, rétorqua Lucrèce.

L'elfe sourit, et invita Lucrèce à le suivre. Elle ne se fit pas prier, tandis qu'Arwen emprunta la direction opposée. Les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une salle gigantesque occupée par un nombre inimaginable de livres sur la gauche et son contraire présentait une baie similaire à celles de la chambre où Lucrèce s'était réveillée. A l'arrière centre, un bureau proportionné à la pièce occultait quelques rayons de soleil. Elrond pris soin de former les portes avant de s'installer et invita Lucrèce à faire de même, en face de lui, qui s'exécuta en observant les lieux.

\- Il me semble que quelque chose vous préoccupe...

* * *

Bilbo ne pouvait rester planté sans rien faire, et pourtant il resta de marbre quelques minutes. Réveiller les nains ? Attendre ? Partir à la recherche du disparu ? La première option ne germa pas d'avantage dans le cerveau du hobbit, craignant l'attitude de ses compagnons de route, surtout un, qui est inutile de citer. L'attente sonnait comme une décision lâche mais raisonnable étant donné ses talents de guerrier. Une absence n'était en rien synonyme de mésaventure, et il songea de toutes ses forces que l'absent réapparaîtrait d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est ainsi que Bilbo décida de stopper le tremblement de ses jambes en contractant ses muscles meurtris par l'aventure. D'ordinaire le hobbit possédait une patience à toute épreuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses fleurs et de son potager, mais au vu des événements précédents il ne put l'hypothèse d'une agression similaire à celle de la veille. Avant de se lancer dans ce suicide nocturne, il déroba un poignard appartenant à Ori, moins impressionnant mais plus adéquate à le frêle morphologie hobbite que les haches monumentales de Dwalin. Armé ou presque, le fluet courageux inspecta les abords des bois en premier lieux, avant de s'y engouffrer un peu plus à chaque tour. Bilbo était on ne peut plus sur ses gardes et déploya une discrétion maximale, préférant voir qu'être vu, au cas ou un quelconque danger apparaîtrait. La recherche dura une bonne demi heure sans le moindre indice, jusqu'à ce que des sons nouveaux arrivèrent aux oreilles averties du hobbit. Il s'arrêta tel un mime afin d'en déterminer l'origine. Les de métaux entrechoqués ne présageaient rien de bon, surtout qu'ils ne venaient ni d'en face, ni de derrière, ni de gauche et de droite. Les bruits légèrement feutrés laissaient supposer qu'il venait d'en bas, sous terre. Surpris par sa propre constatation, il retenta l'analyse en s'avançant d'avantage. Son pied droit se posa sur une zone particulièrement pentue, et tomba dans un rouler-bouler fracassant suite à ce déséquilibre inattendue. Toute la volonté et les efforts déployés pour une absolue discrétion furent anéantis en deux secondes. Bilbo se leva le plus rapidement possible, ne faisant fit de la soudaine et violente douleur qui lui envahit les lombaires. Le souffle court, il sentit une main se poser sans délicatesse sur son épaule tremblante. Immédiatement, il se retourna, la poignard d'Ori en direction de l'individu tapi dans l'obscurité d'une caverne hostile. L'inconnu se mit à rire sans retenue, et c'est avec un intense soulagement qui Bilbo reconnue l'espièglerie de Kili.

\- J'ai faillit vous tuer ! S'indigna Bilbo sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, suivez moi plutôt, pouffa le jeune nain.

Le hobbit le suivit sans contestation, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui parcourait son échine. L'endroit était aussi sombre qu'humide, mais ce fut l'odeur de chair putride qui fut le plus difficile à supporter.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder, cette caverne à l'air d'être occupée, chuchota Bilbo.

\- Vous avez raison, mais avant de revenir sur nos pas, venez plutôt m'aider, ordonna Kili.

\- Pardon ? Vous aider pour quoi au juste ? Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans vos farces de mauvais goût, protesta le hobbit.

Le nain considéra son interlocuteur avec amusement, dont il avait deviné la réaction.

\- Trouvez vous que ceci est une farce ? S'amusa Kili en lui jetant un objet en pleine figure.

Le hobbit attrapa la chose avec toute la gaucherie dont il était capable. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il compris qu'il tenait entre les mains un collier de plaques rondes d'or, agrémentés d'une pierre sûrement précieuse en chaque centre. Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le premier bijoux à l'alliage noble qu'il tenait entre ses mains, mais celui ci était pourvue d'une lueur étrangement attrayante, à la limite du maléfice. Cette douce mais cruelle sensation s'amplifia d'une exponentiation dangereuse lorsque son regard envoûté se posa sur une multitude de bijoux ou d'autres objets s'échappant de coffres antiques. Toutes ces richesses offertes réussirent, à grand renfort de magnificence, à changer la puanteur macabre en un parfum exquis de fraîcheur. L'admiration était d'une ampleur telle que la moindre forme de méfiance, même par un hobbit averti.

\- Vous allez finir par baver, se moqua Kili de hébétement de Bilbo.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas au tacle de son adversaire, dont il n'avait perçu que de faibles murmures. Il s'agenouilla face au coffre le plus proche sur sa droite et posa sa main sur son contenu, avant de l'engouffrer avec une extrême délicatesse, comme si il s'agissait des biens les plus fragiles au monde. Déçu par l'échec de sa provocation, le nain se mit à vider les coffres de leur surplus, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent être refermés. « Je n'aurai plus qu'à enterrer ce qu'il reste » dit-il dans sa barbe naissante, conscient que le hobbit était inapte d'accorder son attention autre que sur le chant doré des sirènes ornementales. Soudainement, Bilbo reçut un second objet en pleine figure, dont l'impact moindre par rapport au premier réussit néanmoins à le sortir de son hypnose.

\- Gardez le, il est tellement insignifiant qu'il n'a pas sa place dans le partage des biens, évalua Kili, tandis que le hobbit tâtait me sol noir de cendre pour s'emparer du fruit défendu.

Lorsque ses doigts daignèrent enfin rencontrer la découverte, à priori la moins précieuse, Bilbo fut parcouru d'un frisson inattendu, accusant dans un premier temps l'humidité des lieux. Il saisit l'objet fermement dans la paume de sa main qui, agressée par ses doigts crispés, formaient une prison inviolable. Il tourna délicatement la paume de sa main vers le ciel, et déploya ses phalanges au maximum. Il aperçut difficilement l'anneau sale et baigné dans les ténèbres de la caverne. Quelque part le jeune nain avait raison, le bijoux était parfaitement banal, identique à la plus formelle des alliances. Néanmoins, cet anneau possédait un charisme indescriptible. Cette idée ne pouvait que sembler farfelue, étant donné que ce terme est exclusivement associé au vivant et non à l'inerte, comme si cet anneau possédait des yeux pour observer le monde, des oreilles pour espionner, un nez pour sentir l'inconscient et ses troubles obscurs, et une bouche, pour souffler d'infâmes pulsions. Peu importe les risques et les appréhensions, Bilbo plaça sans cérémonie son doux poison dans sa poche, incapable d'abandonner cette belladone au milieu des mauvaises herbes faussement dorées. La tentation de porter sa précieuse récompense ne fut jamais plus forte qu'à ce moment précis, mais la présence hérétique de Kili le fit résister, préférant s'accorder cette volupté seul, sans qu'un nain ne puisse jacasser près de ses oreilles averties. Comme par magie, la douleur lombaire provoquée par sa récente chute devenait étrangement agréable.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'évincement des trolls ne vous donne pas de pulsions meurtrières... pitié !

Bises à tous, et à ( je l'espère...) dans quinze jours !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ouf! j'ai réussi à respecter le délai que je me suis imposée et j'espère que cela va durer!

ScottishBloodyMary: Bien vu pour révocations! J'ai vraiment envie de proposer quelque chose de plus personnel, du coup je me lance dans des alternatives enfin, j'essaye!

Lumatie: Et non je n'ai pas arrêté je suis juste un peu... feignante quoi!

* * *

Tandis que Bilbo était devenu inerte d'admiration et que le jeune nain déployait sa vitalité dans l'organisation des coffres au trésor, les camps non loin de là connu une agitation nouvelle, bien différente des ronflements incessants. La panique orchestra les nains sommairement éveillés qui, dans un élan d'espoir pensaient à une absence banale et temporaire. Dans les dix premières minutes d'énigme non résolue, personne ne cria le nom du disparu prioritaire, jusqu'à ce qui Thorin brisa le silence, emporté par la crainte d'une malédiction naissante. Ses compagnons le suivirent à l'unisson sauf Ori, trop occupé à ses réflexions. Armé d'une torche, il constata dans un premier lieu qu'aucune trace de sang n'avait souillé le sol aux abords du camps. Omnibulé par son inspection, il sursauta lorsque Nori lui somma de ne pas s'éloigner du groupe, très inquiet pour celui dont les capacités intellectuelles supérieures ne sont pas reconnues comme un atout, au juste titre des capacités physiques, loin de là. Tapis dans leur cavernes aux milles tourments, les deux disparus décidèrent de retrouver leurs compagnons sans plus attendre.

\- Passez devant, je ne veux pas être la seconde victime d'un jugement irréfléchi, plaça volontairement Bilbo.

\- L'essentiel est que Fili s'en sorte... répliqua Kili, dont le visage se ferma aussitôt.

\- Je comprend parfaitement que l'état de votre frère vous tourmente le plus, mais qu'en est-il de Lucrèce ? Se risqua Bilbo.

Kili se figea un instant, chamboulé pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Devait-il parler d'avantage ? Partager ses impressions ? Etait-il trop tard oui fallait il révéler l'existence de la créature innommable bien après le drame. Scruté par les pupilles interrogatrices du hobbit, il prit une trop grande inspiration avant de se dévoiler.

\- Je pense qu 'elle est en partie responsable... commença t'il en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

\- Ne me dites pas que... s'indigna Bilbo en plaçant ses mains sur le crâne.

\- Laissez moi finir coupa Kili, à mi chemin entre l'ordre et la supplique. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, Fili et moi avons assisté à une scène épouvantable que je n'oublierai sans doute jamais...

Kili sentit sa gorge se serrer à l 'évocation de ce souvenir ésotérique. Cette oppression lui fit prendre une pause furtive alors que Bilbo ne tenait plus en place.

\- Lucrèce fut attaquée par une chose répugnante, une sorte d'être humain décharné et putride, une abomination venue de je ne sais où... Malgré l'angoisse que sa vue nous inspirait, nous avons pu chasser cette horreur, Lucrèce était tout aussi perdue que nous...

Bilbo resta bouche bée, totalement abasourdi et choqué par les révélations du jeune héritier.

\- Vous saviez que Lucrèce était en danger, et vous n'en parlé que maintenant ?! S'indigna le hobbit.

\- Je ne pensai pas que cette histoire allait prendre de telles proportions, et je voulais oublier cette mésaventure à glacer le sang...

\- Et pour oublier cet épisode, vous avez laissé votre oncle se débarrasser d'elle comme un vulgaire objet ? S'énerva Bilbo.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu mettre en doute son autorité, nous avons suffisamment souffert et...

\- Vous avez choisi d'agir en lâche et laisser une jeune naine sans défenses seule dans une nature certainement hostile... C'est donc cela que otre oncle vous a appris ? S'énerva Bilbo.

Kili ne tenta même pas de répliquer, embarqué au fond d'un gouffre, avec sa lourde culpabilité agrippé à ses chevilles.

\- Si vous avez des reproches à me faire, il serait plus courageux de m'en faire part directement, s'interposa Thorin qui s'approcha, suivit par le reste de la compagnie.

* * *

\- Vous auriez un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ?

Le seigneur Elrond hocha positivement de la tête et alla répondre lui même à la requête. Cela faisait presque une heure que Lucrèce parlait d'elle, de sa vie, la quête et le flot d'émotions qui accompagnait le tout. Ce monologue thérapeutique lui fit un bien fou, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de songer au comportement étrange de son hôte. A l'évocation de certains points, notamment la créature, l'agression de Fili et son rejet brutal, Elrond semblait gêné, comme si il y avait des explications mais sans oser en toucher mot. Lucrèce brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais elle jugea que l'insistance était signe d'imprudence. Après tout, il valait mieux se méfier de ces personnes aux visages angéliques... Après un soupçon d'attente, la jeune naine soulagea un grand plaisir sa gorge désechée, tout en remerciant l'elfe.

\- A propos de la légende dont nous avons parlé, enchaîna t-il, j'ai un livre dans cette bibliothèque qui peut vous intéresser, affirma t-il en attrapant un ouvrage présent depuis le début sur son bureau.

Lorsque Lucrèce aperçu l'étrange cuir mordoré en guise de couverture, elle ne put s'empêcher se rire légèrement.

\- C'est incroyable ! C'est exactement le même que les Conservateurs m'ont présenté lors des préparatifs de la mission ! S'extasia t-elle.

Afin d'être sûre de ses dires, elle ouvrit le livre et confirma intérieurement son impression grâce au mimétisme parfait du contenu.

\- Puis je l'emprunter ? J'aimerai le relire, implora Lucrèce.

Lucrèce relut alors avec nostalgie cet ouvrage qui berça son enfance et ou son grand père était décrit comme un héros...

* * *

Les frères Volkun et Volsun sont les magiciens les plus puissants originaires de Morokei. Ni bons ni mauvais, ils n'agissent pas au nom d'une cause particulière, préférant vivre leur art dans une érudition neutre et une joyeuse rivalité, les poussant à se surpasser. S'entraînant sans cesse, ils avaient chacun une spécialité opposée mais complémentaire : Volkun maîtrisait le matériel, le concret, alors que Volsun régissait l'esprit, l'abstrait.

Tous les trois ans, ils combattaient afin de se mesurer sous formes d'épreuves et ce, devant une foule toujours plus nombreuse à chaque fois. Ce tournois était devenu une véritable institution.

Au fil de leur recherches et entraînements, ils découvrirent l'existence de la Terre du Milieu, jumelle de Morokei. Forts de leurs expériences et curieux invétérés, ils mirent une vingtaine d'années pour construire la tour V, portail entre les deux mondes. Ils restèrent alors des années en Terre du Milieu sans dévoiler leur identité ni et surtout leurs capacités. Cependant un jeune inconnu sentit la puissance des deux frères...

Grâce à une obstination sans faille et sa volonté sans égale, Volkun et Volsun acceptèrent de le prendre comme disciple.

Celui ci, un certain Sauron, progressait à une allure spectaculaire et dissimulait toute malveillance afin de gagner la confiance totale des magiciens. Après des années de manipulation des plus subtiles, il convainc les frères vieillissants de créer deux effigies afin d'y enfermer leurs pouvoirs car, « Vous n'aurez jamais d'égal sur cette terre ni en Morokei, cela serait un gâchis colossal d'emporter votre magnificence dans votre tombe ».

Après de longues réflexions, ils choisirent de créer chacun un masque, en hommage à la célèbre fête des esprits de Morokei, où tout le monde doit porter un masque pour honorer les fondateurs de leur monde. Emporté par ses émotions et la sensation d'une victoire hâtive, les frères émettent des doutes sur les intentions de leur poulain. Ils décidèrent de stopper sa formation, faisant croire que les limites de leur apprentissage étaient atteintes, mais Sauron n'était pas dupe. Une violente dispute éclata entre les trois compères, provoquant la mort de Volsun. Sauron s'empara de son masque, provoquant la fuite de Volkun en Morokei. Sauron ne put le suivre, car le moyen de passage entre les deux mondes ne lui avaient était inculqué. Entraîné dans le chagrin suite au décès de son frère, Volkun erra pendant des années dans son monde, se contenant de vulgaires tours de passes passes pour amuser la galerie, sans véritable but. Mais pendant ce temps, Sauron travailla dur afin de retrouver le masque disparu, grâce auquel il deviendrait invincible.A force d'entraînement, il apprit à localiser le second masque afin de connaître pour lui même le moyen de passage. Volkun étant mort seul et mentalement malade, le masque offrait une résistance atrocement moindre. Pour éviter que Sauron ne se l'approprie, il fallait réagir : le maîtriser ? Impossible. Personne en Morokei ne possédait la force et les compétences nécessaire à une telle entreprise. Le détruire ? Après maintes recherches et tentatives effectuées par Wilhelm Parlevent grâce à divers traités de magie dispersés à travers Morokei, le seul moyen de détruire le masque était de le confronter à son jumeau, comme dans les combats d'arènes de jadis, mais avec une variante : au lieu d'un combat amical et distrayant, aux temps du vivant des frères, l'issue est une mise à mort. Et comme les deux contenaient une puissance égale et surtout complémentaire, les deux seraient détruits. Disposant d'un temps limité, Wilhelm Parlevent trouva un raccourci efficace mais sur une durée indéterminée : désactiver le pouvoir du masque recherché. Des lors, Sauron ne put entrer en contact avec lui, tout espoir de le retrouver était donc perdu.

Ce repos dura de nombreuses années , c'est pour cela que Lucrèce, fille d'Arielle, fille de Wilhelm, doit se rendre en Terre du Milieu, tant que le réveil encore latent du masque ne pouvait être perçu par le Nécromancien...

* * *

Effroyablement surpris par l'irruption soudaine du chef de la compagnie, Bilbo sentit son front envahit de sueur et son estomac se nouer à l'infini. Il engouffra machinalement sa main tremblante au plus profond de sa poche comme si elle voulait fuir le regard volcanique du nain. Bien sur, ses doigts heurtèrent sa nouvelle acquisition, et pas des moindres. Son majeur eu le privilège immense de sentir l'exquis alliage le caresser avant de l'épouser parfaitement. A ce instant précis, le hobbit sentit une vague de courage galoper sur ses mains jusqu'à envahir la totalité de son corps. Alors que la vision de Thorin lui inspirait la peur et la tension, il eut désormais l'image d'une petite fille inoffensive et puérile. Bilbo sentit une force intérieure nouvelle, il lui était alors aisé de se confronter sans diplomatie à son interlocuteur. En premier lieu déconcerté par la mutation de son caractère et le besoin vital de dévoiler la moindre de ses pensées et opinions, Bilbo ne put faire autrement que de se laisser emporter par cette sirène. C'est ainsi qu'une détermination dont le hobbit n'avait aucunement le contrôle le poussa à se rapprocher au maximum de Thorin, sans le lâcher du regard. Son comportement impétueux provoqua la surprise générale avant le concert de rires étouffés, et même le sourire nerveux du souverain.

\- Pardonnez moi mais, qui êtes vous ? Interrogea le hobbit.

Choqué par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas, le prince chercha dans le regard de son interlocuteur le signe d'une alcoolémie avancée, en vain, il se contenta alors de répondre par le croisement de ses bras et le froncement de ses sourcils. Tout le monde observa attentivement Bilbo, étrangement stoïque et sur de lui comme jamais.

\- Vous savez, j'ai la mémoire courte lorsqu'il s'agit de moins que rien de votre espèce, affirma avec force le hobbit entier, mais pour une courte durée.

La stupéfaction de Thorin se transforma de manière fulgurante en un courroux infernal, à en juger ses yeux injectés de sang et son visage écarlate de fureur. Malgré l'ambiance lourde emplie de violence, Bilbo ne vacilla pas d'un millimètre, et son regard ne dévia sous aucun prétexte.

\- Apparemment j'avais vu juste... s'amusa t-il.

\- Pardon ? Se contena Thorin.

\- Vous avez commencé par jeter lâchement une des vôtres et maintenant vous n'osez pas répondre aux reproches, comme vous le dites si bien, d'un pauvre hobbit sans défenses, s'énerva Bilbo, drôle de tableau pour un prince, enchérit t'il, un peu plus fort.

Thorin sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et se mit à trembler afin de contenir sa colère qui ne cessait de s'accroître à chaque seconde. Aucun des nains n'osa attraper un bras pour l'éloigner, par crainte de recevoir le coup fatal destiné à Bilbo, qui maintenait sa position avec une lueur de satisfaction suicidaire dans son regard. La retenue inattendue du nain augmenta exponentiellement la témérité du Hobbit. Les deux protagonistes se défièrent du regard pendant quelques minutes dans un silence glaçant. Alors que la colère de Thorin était sur le point d'exploser, ce dernier tressaillit légèrement, ses sourcils froncés se détendirent et ferma les yeux, comme si il devenait instantanément une personne aux antipodes d'un fier et courageux guerrier. Bilbo afficha un sourire synonyme de triomphe et s'approcha d'avantage de sa victime, lui murmura à l'oreille quelques paroles que nul spectateur de la scène n'a put entendre. A en juger la réaction de Thorin, cette provocation était l'ultime. Le prince poussa le hobbit dans un cri de fureur, qui tomba lourdement au sol et cria à son tour, à cause de la douleur amplifiée de sa chute antérieure. La compagnie n'eut le temps de retenir leur chef que celui ci s'était déjà rué sur Bilbo, ses puissantes mains dangereusement enlacées autour du cou fragile. Il commença à lui asséner des coups de poings en plein visage, un peu plus ensanglanté à chaque heurt. Dwalin, Kili et Bofur réussirent tant bien que mal à libérer le hobbit, alors dans un piteux état. Les menaces hurlées par le souverain furent rapidement couvertes par le brouhaha confus des nains. Oïn s'agenouilla aux côtés d'un Bilbo inconscient et constata son état : bien que les blessures étaient impressionnantes de par la quantité de sang, elles étaient superficielles, le médecin fut d'ailleurs très surpris par son nez, sans fracture. Il conclu alors que ce cas dépassait certainement les connaissances d'un banal médecin. Le changement radical de comportement et la résistance physique étonnante pour un hobbit laissait sous entendre qu'un magicien serait plus apte à gérer ce type de situation.

Le guérisseur détourna un instant son regard de Bilbo et observa son futur roi, entouré par les membres de la compagnie. Immobile et les poings serrés à en faire trembler les bras, son visage emplis de colère était devenu pâle et livide, comme si il avait eu a faire à son pire cauchemar. Interpellé par cette constatation, Oïn se retourna vers Bilbo qui, à sa grande surprise, était debout et parfaitement conscient. Le hobbit aux allures de possédé se dirigea doucement et avec une démarche robotique vers Thorin sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, comme si la scène était le fruit de l'imagination du nain. Alors qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres le séparait de sa cible, Bilbo s'arrêta net, sourit bizarrement et se mit d'un coup à hurler des mots d'une langue inconnue, avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Instantanément, tout le monde se tu, considérant Bilbo avec un intérêt effroyable. Tout en proliférant d'inconnues et néanmoins funestes paroles, il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes, et à respirer de plus en plus fort. Impassibles mais surtout impuissants, la compagnie suivit l'évolution démoniaque du hobbit, qui transpirait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes écoulées et qui finit par surpasser Thorin en terme de blancheur. Malgré l'aggravation constante de son état, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui, impressionné par sa transe abyssal. Inévitablement, il s'écroula. Seul Kili remarqua l'anneau qui se dérobait de son majeur avant sa chute dans les limbes de l'inconscience...

* * *

Confortablement installée sur le lit où elle était allongée à ses débuts en Fondcombes, Lucrèce attendait avec impatience l'heure du dîner, lorsque la masque alors posé sur la table de nuit à gauche se mit à briller d'une lueur inquiétante.

* * *

\- Nous y sommes presque, soupira Gandalf, las de fatigue, et j'espère que votre nouvel ami est digne de confiance !

\- Je sais qu'elle est là bas, en sécurité, affirma l'homme avec un air songeur.

\- Lucrèce va certainement entrer dans une colère en vous voyant, sourit nerveusement le magicien.

\- J'imagine surtout son soulagement lorsqu'elle verra ma magnifique personne, se pavana l'interlocuteur.

Gandalf leva désespérément les yeux au ciel et préféra ignorer cette absence de modestie.

\- A propos, vous ne m'avez toujours pas informé de vos intentions... S'intéressa Mithrandir

\- Plaît t-il ?

\- Vous m'aviez parlé d'un plan, d'un stratagème pour le sauver sans m'en apprendre d'avantage, j'aimerais en savoir plus car le temps passe et risque de nous manquer, seigneur nain.

\- Malheureusement je ne suis encore sur de rien, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec cette Lucrèce car j'ai la nette impression qu'elle n'en sait plus qu'elle ne le prétend...

\- Vous avez raison, cette histoire de famille qu'elle m'a compté chez Bilbo paraissait crédible, mais je suis persuadé que cela cache quelque chose de plus important... Songea le magicien.

\- Et si nous continuons ? Avec un peu de chance nous arriverons à l'heure du dîner et par Mahal je suis affamé ! Elfes ou pas, mon estomac me préoccupe d'avantage que les conflits de longue date !

Sans plus de cérémonies, les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers les portes du paradis.

* * *

Clap de fin ! (avant la suite bien sur!) Une idée sur l'identité du compagnon mystère de Gandalf?

Reviews?


End file.
